Hermione Black
by Taylor5795
Summary: AU! What if Hermione was Sirius's daughter? What if her, Harry and Draco all grew up together and were all in Gryffindor? What if the second war never happened and Voldie never rose to power? Rating for now may change to T please r&r constructive crit oka
1. Chapter 1 Hermione Black

Chapter 1: Hermione Jane Black

On a chilly night in September, 1990 Hermione Jane Black was born to parents Jane and Sirius Black. About 20 minutes after Hermione came her mother was fading fast. "Please Jane don't leave me alone in the world, I need you!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't stay but I wish I could, Sirius, promise me that you'll take care of her, please" Jane pleaded with her husband. "I will and I will love her more than anything but please don't go Janey" Sirius said as he took hold of her hand. "I can't Hun, but I love you, goodbye" Jane said as her eyes faded shut. "Bye Janey, I'll never forget you" Sirius said as he let go of his wife's hand and kissed her forehead. That night was the night that Jane Becca Black died at the age of 21. That night was the night that Sirius vowed to never let Hermione go.

Sirius walked in a dazed state back to the infant ward of St. Mungo's to see his little baby girl. His best friends James Potter, his wife Lily and their son, Harry walked along behind him. His other friend Remus Lupin was walking beside him. As Sirius saw his little girl in through the glass window, tears of joy streamed down his face. "Look at her, she's amazing!" Sirius exclaimed as he stared at the little angel he created. "Yes, she is" Lily said as she walked up next to him holding her baby boy, Harry. "See, Harry that's your sister, Hermione, be nice to her, remember your only two months older" Lily said as a nurse came up behind them. "Mr. Black would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked. Sirius nodded vigorously. She smiled as she walked in to the room and picked up Hermione. "Here you go, say hi to Daddy!" the nurse said as she gently gave Hermione to her father. She looked up at him and smiled, it was the kind of smile that made your heart break just at the sweetness. "Hello 'Mione" Sirius said as a tear steamed down his cheek. Hermione just giggled. She had her mother's honey brown eyes, she had light brown hair duster across her head, and the cutest nose.

About a month later the funeral was held to honor the life of Jane Becca Black. It was short and sweet. The list of people in attendance was short only members of the Order and family and very close friends. The first war ended 2 years ago and there was no chance of Voldemort ever rising to power. The Order was still around for the people to practice, be aware and stay in touch. As the ceremony came to an end Sirius brought Hermione up to drop a single red rose of the casket before it was lowered into the ground. Sirius had tears streaming down his face freely as he walked back to his friends, and cousin Narcissa and her son Draco, whom she was holding. "Hey Sirius" she said as she give him a one armed hug. "Hey Cissa" Sirius said as he kissed her forehead. "Have you heard anything from _Lucius_?" Sirius asked venomously saying his name. "No I told him not to contact me, or Draco ever again even if he gets out of Azkaban." Narcissa said with a deep crease in her forehead. "You just tell us if he does!" James said as he came up with Remus. "Thank you, and Sirius I'm so sorry" Narcissa said as she walked away with Draco. "Come on buddy, let's get you home" James said as he wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulders.

Over the next 5 years Sirius constantly checked on Hermione, he barely slept, if it was the last thing he did he was going to keep her safe. Today is the day of the 3rd anniversary since, Jane died, Hermione looks more and more like her everyday. Hermione was sitting in the Potter's living room with Harry and Draco playing with blocks. "Hey old man!" James said as he jumped on Sirius, making all the kids laugh. "DADDY!" Hermione screamed as she saw her dad. "Hey 'Mione" Sirius exclaimed happily. "UNCLE SIRIUS!" The two boys yelled as they ran over and hugged him. "Have you all gotten bigger sine I saw you this morning?" Sirius asked as he placed Hermione on his shoulders. "So what did you do today Princess?" Sirius asked his daughter. Her eyes lit up as she explained everything she did with the boys. "Then, I fell but Harry and Draco picked me back up and set me on my feet!" Hermione said as the two boys ran into the kitchen where they were all sitting. "Dad when can we go get 'Mione her own broom?!" Harry asked as he jumped up on James's lap. "When her father says it's okay" James said as he looked over to Sirius nervously. "Why don't we go tomorrow?" Hermione asked happily looking at her dad. "Are you sure you want one?" Sirius asked praying she would say no. "Yes Daddy I wanna be a Chaser just like you!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Okay, I guess we can go tomorrow" Sirius said as he tickled Hermione. "Thank you Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed as she kissed him. "Guys, he said yes!" Hermione said as the three kids ran into the living room. "Oh, Sirius you're such a push-over!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh. "I know" Sirius sighed as they all broke out laughing.

The next day everyone went to Diagon Alley. "Now Hermione which broom do you want?" James asked his "niece". "I don't know which, is the best?" Hermione asked as she ran into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you" They exclaimed as Hermione fell back into Harry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention to where I was going" Hermione said as she looked up to Mr. Weasley. "Hi, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed as her dad walked over. "'Mione what did you do now, oh hello Arthur!" Sirius said as he picked up Hermione and shook Arthur's hand. "What are you doing today?" Arthur asked as his wife came over. "Oh we were picking out a broom for Hermione" Sirius said as Hermione saw someone off in the distance. "Daddy put me down" Hermione said as she banged on her dad's chest. "Here, go on" Sirius said as he put her down. "Don't get lost 'Mione!" Sirius hollered after her. "DRACO, DRACO OVER HERE!" Hermione yelled as she ran to her cousin. "'Mione, oomph" Draco said as Hermione jumped on him. "Nice to see you too 'Mione!" Draco said as he swung her around. "Hi Aunt Cissa" Hermione said as she hugged her "aunt". "Hello dearie" Narcissa said as she hugged Hermione. "Come on Drake we're picking out my broom!" Hermione said as she waved bye to Narcissa and pulled Draco away towards her dad. "DADDY, LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Hermione yelled as she pulled Draco back to her dad. "Hermione, you don't have to yell" Sirius said as he looked at his daughter. "Sorry, well I wanted you to know I found Draco" Hermione said as she smiled. "Hey 'Mione we found this awesome broom over here" Harry said as he pulled Hermione and Draco over to the front of an old building.

"Oh, it's beautiful" Hermione sighed dreamily. "Daddy I want this one" Hermione said as she skipped over to her father and James. When she got there the whole Weasley family was there. "Uncle James, I found one" Hermione whispered as she pulled on his sleeve. "Okay, go get Harry and Draco would you" James whispered down to her. She smiled and nodded. "Harry, Drake, Uncle James wants us" Hermione said as she pulled the boys back to the talking adults. When they got their Hermione pulled on James's sleeve again. "I got them" she whispered. "Good girl" He said as he patted her head. "You've met my kids right Sirius?" Arthur asked. "Yes but it's been a long time since I've seen them all" Sirius said with a bright smile. "Well, this is the oldest, Bill" Arthur said. "Hello Bill" James and Sirius said at the same time. "This is Charlie and Percy" Arthur continued. "Hey guys" James said. "Here're the twins Fred and George" Arthur said pointing. "Dad, I'm Fred and that's George" Fred said as his father pointed to them backwards. "Sorry, these are my youngest, Ron and Ginny" Arthur finished with a smile. "Hello everyone" Sirius said as he grabbed Hermione's hand. "This is my daughter Hermione" Sirius said as he looked down to her beautiful smile. "Hello Hermione" all the Weasleys chorused together. "HI!" Hermione said as she waved. "This is James's son Harry and Narcissa's son Draco" Sirius said as he picked Hermione up. Harry and Draco just waved silently. "So what are you all doing later?" James asked the Weasleys.

Sirius put Hermione down. "How much is the broom you want?" Sirius asked. "It's 20 galleons." (A/N: I have no clue how much money that is) Hermione stated happily as her father gave her the money. "Go buy it and take everyone with you I don't want you alone" Sirius said as Hermione walked over to the Weasley children. "My daddy gave me the money for my broom and I wanted to know if you all would like to come with me to get it" Hermione said as she looked at all of them. "Which broom is it?" Bill asked as he looked down at Hermione. "I don't know but it's over in that shop" Hermione said as she pointed to the shop window. "Oh that's the newest Nimbus" he said as he walked towards where she was pointing. "Cool" Charlie sighed as he walked after Bill. "Anybody else?" Hermione asked. "We'll go" the twins said as they smiled down at her. "Ron, Ginny do you want to go?" Hermione asked. "Sure" Ron said as he smiled and walked off. "Ginny, come on you're walking with me so I don't have to be around boys" Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand. "I know what you mean they're always around!" Ginny said as she smiled at Hermione. "'MIONE, WALK FASTER!" Harry hollered as he pulled both the girls in the shop. "No need to be pushy" Hermione sighed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a salesman asked as he walked over. "Yes sir, I would like to buy that broom" Hermione said with a smile. "Okay little missy, would you like the regular size or children's?" he asked with a smile as he bent down to eye level with her. "Children's please I don't think I could hold the regular" Hermione said as she compared the different sizes. "Good because I don't think you can either." The salesman said as he walked over to the front counter. "That would be 20 galleons Miss" he said as he looked down at her. "Here" she said trying to hand him the money, but was too short. "Ah, someone help" Hermione asked almost in tears. "Here you go sir" Bill said as he handed the man the money. "Here you go" the salesman said as he handed Bill the broom. "Here Hermione" Bill said as he handed her the broom. "Thanks Bill" Hermione said as she wiped her cheeks. "No problem" He said as he walked away.

"DADDY I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Hermione yelled as she ran to her dad. "Great 'Mione" Sirius said with a smile. "Will you teach me how to ride it?" She asked hopefully. "Not tonight, we're going over to the Weasley's for dinner maybe tomorrow" Sirius said reluctantly as he saw the smile fall from her face. "Okay, what time are we going?" she asked trying to smile. "Around 5 o'clock." Sirius said. "Hey maybe, you can teach her how to ride her broom at our house!" Ginny said with a smile. "Please Daddy please!" Hermione moaned. "Yeah, we have a big back yard and everything!" Ron said as he walked up with the twins, Harry and Draco. "PLEASE DADDY!" Hermione said as she made puppy dog eyes. "Fine, bring the broom when we go" Sirius said as James started laughing. "Yes, thanks Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Ginny. "I just wanted to help" Ginny said as she hugged her back. "Well, we will be there around 4:45 alright?" James asked as he picked up Harry. "That sounds fine" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she picked up Ginny. "Are you guys ready?" Narcissa asked as she walked over to Draco. "Yes, are you coming with us to the Weasley's tonight?" Sirius asked as he picked up Hermione and swung her around making her laugh. "No, I have a meeting at work, but is it alright if Draco goes with you?" Narcissa asked. "Yes it'll be great!" Hermione exclaimed for her father. "It'll be fine Cissa" Sirius said as he picked up Draco too. He placed Hermione on top of his shoulders. "Good bye!" They all said. "See you tonight Gin!" Hermione yelled as she looked back at her. "Bye 'Mione!" Ginny yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Arms and New Friends

Chapter 2: WHAT?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Daddy we've gotta go, we're gonna be late!" 5 year old Hermione Black exclaimed to her father. "Don't worry 'Mione we'll get there on time" Sirius her 26 year old father said as he helped Hermione tie the bow on top of her head. "Uncle Sirius, she looks like a poodle" Draco Hermione's cousin said with a smirk. "Shut up Drake!" Hermione hollered as she jumped up and chased him around the huge living room. "Hermione are you already?" Sirius asked. "Yeah Daddy, you ready?" Hermione asked her father who was walking to the fire place. "Yes, do you know how to use the Floo Draco?" Sirius asked his "nephew". "No, I always go with mum" Draco said as Hermione pulled him to the fireplace. "You take the powder in your hand like this" she said as she put a handful of powder in his hand. "And you step into the fireplace and state your destination CLEARLY, if you don't who knows where you'll end up!" Hermione said as she pushed him into the fireplace. "Now say the Burrow" she ordered as she stepped back. Sirius just watched his daughter with a smile on his face. 'She is so much like her mother' he thought as vivid green flames swallowed Draco. "Ready Daddy?" Hermione asked as she took his hand. "Yes let's go" He said as he smiled down at her. "The burrow!" He shouted as he threw the powder down and he and Hermione were swallowed by the flames.

When they arrived everyone was waiting in the kitchen. "Sorry we're late!" Sirius said as they ran in. "I say it was his fault" Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny. "Thanks Angel" Sirius said with a smile. "No problem Daddy" Hermione said as she smiled at him. "So what have I missed in the 3 hours we've been apart?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Nothing much besides Fred and George pulling this really great prank on Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron's face turned bright red. "Shut it Gin" He said with a fake smile. "No I must tell you this, it was so funny!" Ginny said as Ron threw a hand over her mouth. "She can't tell you, um…" Ron said as his blush got a deeper shade of red. "Fineroniwon'ttell" Ginny muffled. "Huh?" Ron asked as he took his hand off her mouth. "Fine I won't tell" Ginny said with an angelic look. "Yet" she added under her breath. This caused Hermione to laugh so loud and for so long her face started to turn different colors. "'Mione, you okay?" Harry asked from the other side of Ron. "Yeah, I just found that funny" she said with an angelic smile to her pretty face.

"Daddy, can you teach me now?!" Hermione asked her father for the 10th time in 5 minutes. "'Mione, baby, I promise I'll teach you in a little while but for now why don't you go play outside with Ginny and the boys" Sirius said as Hermione stomped. "Come on Hermione let's go" Lily said as she took her hand. "Fine Daddy this isn't over" Hermione huffed as she walked away with Lily. "Wow, has she grown up or what?" James asked as he watched Hermione run towards Ginny. "I know pretty soon, she'll be going off to Hogwarts with Harry and Draco" Sirius said with a thoughtful look. "Do you think Snape will give them a hard time?" Lily asked as she sat down next to her husband. "Probably, but they can handle it" Sirius said as anger flashed through his eyes. "You're right" James and Lily said at the same time.

"Hey, 'Mione do you have your broom?" Ron asked. "No I left it inside with my Dad" Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny on the ground. "Why, do you want to know Ronnikins?" Fred asked as he and George walked over. "Well, we could always teach 'Mione how to ride" Ron said as a blush crept up his neck. "Oh Ron, that's brilliant!" Hermione said as she hugged him. "DADDY, I WANT MY BROOM!" Hermione yelled as she ran inside. "Why sweets?" Sirius asked as his daughter tore into the kitchen. "Ron said they could teach me, that way you can talk in here with Auntie and Uncle" Hermione said as she sat up on her father's lap. "Okay, but I will be out later to make sure you're okay, and 'Mione be careful!" Sirius cautioned. "Aren't I always?" Hermione asked with a smirk she got from her father as she skipped to the coat rack and picked up her broom.

"I got it" Hermione said as she skipped outside with it in her hand. "Good, now do you even know how to sit?" Fred asked as he came up beside her. "Maybe" Hermione said as she looked away. "Okay, you swing your right leg over the side like this" he said as he grabbed her leg and put it over the side. "A little warning would be nice" Hermione exclaimed as she fell to the ground. "I said like this!" Fred said as he helped her up. "Whatever, what's next?" Hermione asked as Ron walked over. "You lightly push off the ground" Ron said as Hermione did it. "Okay what next?" Hermione asked as she plopped back down to the ground. "Now you push off harder and stay in the air" George said as he and Ginny walked over. "Okay, like this?" Hermione asked as she levitated off the ground. "Yes now, with your hands you steer yourself" Draco said as he and Harry came over to make sure she was okay. "Alright, here I go" Hermione said nervously. As she rose higher and higher she became nervous. The broom started going faster and faster and Hermione couldn't slow it down. "Stop it!" Hermione yelled as she nearly avoided a tree. "DAD, DAD HERMIONE NEEDS YOU!" Harry yelled as he ran towards the house. James stormed out of the house with Sirius nipping at his heels. He instantly pulled out his wand and pointed at Hermione, "HAULT" He shouted. The broom stopped so suddenly, Hermione went flying off the front of it. "AHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she fell to the ground. "Hermione, are you okay?!" Sirius asked as he ran to her side. "Daddy, I think my arm's broken" she as she smiled through her tears. "Really, you're never going to ride that death trap again!" Sirius exclaimed as he picked her up and brought her into the house.

"Oh dear I don't believe I can fix it, you'll have to bring her to St. Mungo's, Dear" Molly said as she studied Hermione's arm. "HERMIONE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" all the children shouted as they ran into the house. "Yes, it doesn't even hurt" Hermione said with a smile. "Is she okay Mum?" Ginny asked her mother with tears in her eyes. "Yes dear she will be but, she must go to the hospital to fix it" Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. "Hermione I'm sorry I should have taught you myself" Sirius said. "No, daddy this would've happened even if you taught me" Hermione said as she smiled at the Weasleys. "You're right I guess" Sirius said as he hugged his daughter. "Daddy, may we go to the hospital now?" Hermione asked as she got up and walked towards the door. "I shall see you all later" Hermione said as she waved goodbye with her good hand.

About 6 years later Hermione was still fighting with her father to let her ride a broom. "Dad honestly I'm going to Hogwarts in less than 1 week do you expect me not to try out for the Quidditch team?!" Hermione yelled at her father Sirius. "No Hermione I don't think you will disobey me like that! I told you NO!" Sirius screamed back. "Dad I broke my arm when I was FIVE, I'm not gonna do it again!" Hermione yelled. "YOU WILL NOT RIDE A BROOM EVER!" Sirius hollered at his daughter. "Daddy that isn't FAIR!" Hermione pleaded. "Yes it is, now this is over!" Sirius said and Hermione knew it was over, she lost. Hermione ran outside and slammed the door behind her. "I can't believe him, I was FIVE!" Hermione yelled to no one. "Well, I guess he just doesn't get that" a voice came up behind her. "I know Harry, he doesn't care that it wasn't my fault!" Hermione huffed. "It's okay, 'Mione we go to Hogwarts in a little while and the only reason he's saying no is because he cares" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Ginny Weasley asked her best friend Hermione. "I don't know really, but I hope I can have more freedom than I do at home" Hermione sighed as she lay back on Ginny's bed. "Don't worry you will" Fred said as he, George, Ron and Draco walked in. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "Ha had to leave to get some things from Diagon Alley" Ron said as he plopped down beside Hermione. "Leave it to him to wait 'till the last minute to get his stuff" Hermione said with a smile. "I'm so gonna miss you guys" Ginny said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry Gin we'll be home in like 4 months" Fred said as he sat next to her and George on the other. "Not you guys Hermione and Ron" Ginny said impatiently. "Oh well like they said we'll see you in like 4 months!" Hermione said happily. "I guess you're right" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione. "HERMIONE IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" Sirius yelled up the stairs. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, Gin you'll be there tomorrow right?" Hermione asked as she walked out the door. "You know it" Ginny said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Go

Chapter 3 Time to Go

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but sadly I don't, it's not FAIR!

"Daddy I can't do it!" 11 year old Hermione Black hollered as she hid in the back of the coat closet. "Hermione yes you can, you've been wanting to go to Hogwarts since you were 3! Now, I know I haven't told you this but there is a chance you will be sorted into Slytherin" Sirius said as he pulled his daughter out if the closet. "WHAT?! YOU PICK THE WORST TIME EVER TO TELL ME THIS! I'M ALREADY NERVOUS AND YOU TELL ME I MIGHT BE IN SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE THE WORST DAD EVER!" Hermione screamed. "Honey all you have to do is tell the Sorting Hat that you don't want to be in Slytherin" Lily Potter said as her, Harry and James walked in. "Don't worry 'Mione I freaked out too when they told me, but don't you worry me and you will both be in Gryffindor, okay?" Harry said as he sat down beside her. "Harry I will kill somebody if you're wrong about this" Hermione said as she wiped her face. "Why do you listen to him and not me?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Daddy, you know I don't mean the things I say right?" Hermione asked as her dad cut her a piece of cake. "I know, and you know how I said you couldn't play Quidditch, well you can alright?" Sirius asked as he hugged his daughter. "Now, Lils what time is it?" Sirius asked as Hermione put her plate in the sink. "Time to go" she replied as she pulled Harry out the door.

"Gin, I can't do this, no DADDY MAKE THEM PUT ME DOWN! HARRY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND! HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she was half carried half dragged towards platform 9 ¾. "Hermione you will be fine, you have your 'brothers' and my brothers, you should be worried about me being stuck home alone… WITH MUM!" Ginny said putting air quotes on brothers as they walked towards the brick wall that leads to the platform. "Daddy I don't want to go please" Hermione pleaded. "Black, pull it together!" Draco ordered playfully as he walked up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Drake, don't be against me too! You're my last hope" Hermione pleaded with her cousin. "No, you're gonna do this, because you've got all of us right here with you" Draco said as he kissed her forehead. "Fine I'll do it but only because I know I can't win" Hermione said making everyone laugh.

"On 3... 1, 2... 3!" Harry shouted as he, Hermione, Draco and Ron ran through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. "WOW" the four 11 year olds gasped at the same time. "What time is it?" Hermione asked aware that the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock. "It's 10:50, Hermione breathe, we're gonna be alright" Ron said as he patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Let's just get on the train" Hermione said as she strutted forward into the massive crowd of people. As the boys stood there trying to find her, Hermione struggled to put her bags up in the storage compartment. "Need some help?" Asked a voice above her head. "Yes, please" Hermione said with a hint of thankfulness. "No problem" they said as they put the bag in easily. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime" they said. "Yes, oh and I'm Hermione, Hermione Black" Hermione said holding out her hand. "Oh I know my friends know you and I'm Lee, Lee Jordan" Lee said as he shook her hand. "Oh you're Fred and George's friend aren't you" Hermione said as she let go of his hand.

"Where's the rest of the mighty midgets?" Fred asked as he and a girl walked up. "Fred, don't be so mean!" The girl snapped. "Sorry 'Mione" Fred said as he glared at the girl. "Oh, you're THE Hermione Black, I've heard so much about you!" The girl explained in a hyper voice. Hermione just had a blank look on her face. "Oh, sorry I'm Angelina Johnson!" she said as she put her hand out. "Okay… I'm Hermione Black" Hermione said as she shook the jumping girls hand. "Oh wait until Katie hears, you HAVE to sit with us!" Angelina exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione's hand. "HELP" Hermione mouthed back to Fred and George. "HERMIONE WHERE'D YOU GO?" Harry screamed as he ran to her. "Oh, I was putting my baggage up when I met a bunch of people who dragged- I mean asked me to sit with them" Hermione said pleading with Harry, with her eyes. 'Please Harry save me!' Hermione thought frantically. "Okay, well I want you to come find us in our compartment in about 10 minutes okay, I promised your dad I would keep an eye on you so meet us" Harry said with a wink. "Come on Hermione I want you to meet everyone" Angelina said as she pulled Hermione along with her.

"KATIE! KATIE! KATIE LOOK WHO I FOUND! IT'S HERMIONE BLACK!" Angelina shouted as she boarded the train with Hermione glued to her arm. "OMG! HERMIONE BLACK! AS IN THE DAUGHTER OF SIRIUS BLACK! OH MY GOODNESS!" the girl named Katie yelled almost deafening Hermione. "Tell us everything about you!" they yelled in unison as they pulled Hermione into a seating compartment. Fred, George and Lee were all snickering but were silenced by the glare Hermione sent them.

"GOD I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Hermione sighed as she plopped down in a seat where Harry, Draco, Ron and a bunch of other guys were sitting. "Hello, I'm Hermione, who are you guys?" Hermione asked the guys who were all staring at her in awe. "Um, Seamus, we all try to keep our drool inside of our mouths" Draco said as Seamus wiped at his mouth blushing. "Okay, you're Seamus…" Hermione trailed off waiting for him to say his last name. "Finnegan" he managed to choke out. "Okay and you're?" Hermione asked pointing to a dark skinned boy. "Dean Thomas" he gasped as Hermione shook his hand. "And who are you?" she asked a boy who was short and stout. "N-N-Neville L-L-L-Longbottom" he stuttered out and blushed when she smiled at him.

As they all left the train Hermione was stopped by a tall boy with long, shaggy hair. "Are you Hermione Black?" he asked with a thick Irish accent. "Who wants to know?" Hermione asked in a defensive way. "Well, you see, my friend wanted to know if you would like want to hang out with him after the sorting ceremony, because he thinks you're pretty hot" the boy exclaimed as his friends wolf whistled as they walked up. "No dork, I already have a boyfriend! Here he is now!" Hermione said as she grabbed the closest guys arm. The closest guy just happened to be Neville. "What" he asked completely petrified. "Oh, sorry, but when your done with him call me" he said as he winked and walked away. "Uggh, thanks Nev" Hermione said as she hugged him and walked away. He stood routed to the spot until someone pushed and his feet caught on.

Later Professor McGonagall led all the first years into the Great Hall for the sorting to begin. "Harry, I'm nervous what if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked panicked. "It'll be okay 'Mione we'll all get into a good house, even if you were put in Slytherin we'll still love you" Draco said as they stopped walking in front of a stage where a stool and a hat sat. "Oh God, they do it one by one" Ron sighed. "The sorting will begin in a moment, but for the students in the house where a student has been sorted must stand and clap so that the student knows where to go" Professor McGonagall said in a crisp, demanding voice. All the students remained silent and nodded.

"First off, Hermione Black" McGonagall said with a short smile. "Why me" Hermione mumbled as Harry and Draco pushed her forward. "Don't be shy dear, just take a seat on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head and it will do all the work" McGonagall said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs. (A/N: In italics are the sorting hats words ok) _"Ah another Black, well you seem to have a great mind, and deep Slytherin roots, but it's obvious you don't belong there, so where to put you? All houses would want you but, I must choose… GRYFFINDOR!" _The Sorting Hat shouted, and immediately everyone from the Gryffindor table stood and applauded, a few of the bolder gentleman whistled. Hermione just ignored and skipped to a set beside George.

"Next will be, Susan Bones" McGonagall said as a short girl walked up the stage. _"Well aren't we the smart one… RAVENCLAW!" _The Hat shouted and Susan walked over to the cheering table. "Harry Potter" the Professor said sweetly. "Here goes nothing" Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs. _"Difficult, very difficult, I see that you are brave and loyal at heart, but you will stop at nothing to get what you want and need. You're determined but relaxed, not a bad mind either, so where do I put you? You have strong ties to Gryffindor but also to Slytherin, it is clear which one you want, but I shall put you in… Gryffindor!" _The hat shouted and Hermione jumped up and down clapping.

"Draco Malfoy" the Professor shouted seeking out Draco. As Draco walked up the stairs, McGonagall gave him a reassuring smile. _"Well, well, well, we have another Malfoy. You, you are different from your father, you do not possess a love for the dark magic, you have a deep love for your family and fierce loyalty to the ones you love. This is a change for a Malfoy, but down to where to put you… This is difficult, you should belong in Slytherin, but you don't want to be there so, you have a good mind and are very intelligent when you try. You want to be with your cousin but, is it where you belong? Well I choose… GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat shouted and he breathed a sigh of relief. As he was walking over to the table Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug. "You did it!" She whispered into his ear. He nodded and sat down.

"Ronald Weasley please come up" Professor McGonagall asked as she saw Ron she smiled. As he walked up Hermione stood and whistled knowing he would be nervous. He looked over at her and she gave him a reassuring smile and he sat on the stool. _"Good Lord another Weasley?! Well you are just like the others loving, caring, loyal and somewhat intelligent. Wonder where to put you how about… GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat yelled and the entire Gryffindor started cheering, being led by Hermione, Harry, Draco and Fred and George. Ron walked quickly and sat down next to Draco blushing. "That was so embarrassing!" Ron exclaimed. "Could've been worse like you were in your knickers or something" Hermione giggled. "Wow, you're right" Ron gasped as his face lightened.

"Good evening students, and welcome First years I am your headmaster Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he stood up. "I'm glad we are all sorted and seated, however there are a few rules we must go over before the feast may proceed. Do not enter the Forbidden Forest at any time without a professor or professor permission. Now that, that has been said let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed as food magically rose out of the table. "WOW, look at this food!" Hermione exclaimed as she piled up her plate. "Wow 'Mione didn't you eat on the train?" Harry asked as he watched her shovel food in her mouth. "NO! I couldn't, I had to sit with Katie and Angelina, then I went to sit with you guys and I missed the trolley!" Hermione explained between mouthfuls. They just nodded as they piled their plates higher than Hermione's.

A/N: I'm gonna try to decide who I want Hermione to end up with and I need help! So please tell me who you would like to see her end up with, THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Very James Bond

Chapter 4 Very James Bond

"I don't think I could eat another thing!" Hermione exclaimed rubbing her stomach as they sat in the Great hall waiting to be dismissed. "Wow, you ate more than me!" Ron exclaimed surprised. "Yeah, how on earth do you do that all the time?" Hermione asked as she sat up. "I'm hungry" Ron said with a smile. "Whatever, when can we leave?" Hermione asked impatient with the conversation. "When Dumbledore announces the prefects, and then they will lead us back to the dorms" Angelina said as she popped up beside Hermione.

"Again" Hermione sighed under her breath. "What" Angelina asked. "Nothing" Hermione said with an impish smile making everyone laugh. "No what did I miss?" Angelina asked as she stared at Hermione. "Nothing, it was just a joke I told earlier, and the guys just remembered and laughed." Hermione said thinking she fooled the older girl. "What joke, if you told it I wanna hear" Angelina said captivated. "Umm… I gotta go to the bathroom anyone know where it is?" Hermione asked. "I DO!" Angelina exclaimed as she pulled Hermione up. "HELP!" Hermione mouthed. "Oh Angie, I was just kidding I don't really have to go to the bathroom" Hermione said as she pretended to laugh patting the older girls arm. "Okay then, oh look Dumbledore's standing, I better get back to my seat" Angelina said rushing back to her seat. "Thank God I don't have to bunk with her!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat back down. "And you! You could've not let her sit there!" Hermione yelled at George. "Well, well, well if we don't meet again" the annoying Irish guy from the train said as he walked up to Hermione as Dumbledore was dismissing the students. "Oh hello" Hermione said with a glare. Hermione started walking faster. "Aren't you gonna ask me who I am?" the guy asked. "NO" Hermione scoffed. "Well, I'm McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen" he said with a smug look. "Wow that was very… James Bond" Hermione said as she walked away leaving a stunned McLaggen, and a laughing Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Draco. "If you smart mate, you would let that little girl there go" Fred said as he patted his shoulder.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she realized that she didn't have classes that due to the fact that it was Saturday. "Why start school on a Friday?" Hermione asked herself as she got up. "It's because so many kids were getting lost they decided they would give students a weekend to get used to the school" a skinny girl with bulky glasses answered. "Oh I'm Hermione, who are you?" Hermione asked the girl as she grabbed a towel and shampoo and body wash. "Oh, I'm nobody compared to you" the girl said as she put a book away. "What makes me so special, I'm just a normal girl" Hermione said as she sat down on the girls' bed, next to her. "I'm Elise Henry" Elise said blushing. "Oh that's a very pretty name, and why do you think you're nobody compared to me?" Hermione asked as she put her arm around Elise. "Well, I'm not as pretty and you get all the guys' attention and they don't even realize I exist" Elise said as she walked over to get her towel and shower stuff. "Well, Elise do you wanna hang out with me today since you seem to be the only person here who doesn't hang on my every word?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Elise. "Don't you hang out with the Weasley's and Harry Potter and Draco and Malfoy?" Elise asked with a blush creeping up her neck. "Yes, why, did any of them give you a hard time?!" Hermione asked while thinking of all the thing she would do to them. "No it's just that they are the coolest guys ever!" Elise squealed. "No, once you get to know them they really are geeks!" Hermione laughed. "Well I would love to hang out with you today Hermione" Elise said as they walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Hey Fred where are the bathrooms and showers?" Hermione asked as she threw a paper ball at his head. "They're down the hall and the first door on the left" he said as he smiled at her and Elise. Elise gasped as he winked. "Come on Lise" Hermione said as she took her hand and pulled her through the portrait hole. "Do you… Do you have a crush on Fred?" Hermione asked as they both got into their showers. "Maybe" Elise giggled. "Well if you want I could talk to him for you…" Hermione asked as she turned on her water. "NO!" Elise shouted. "He could never like me back and besides it's only a sill schoolgirl crush" Elise said as she poured body wash on her scrunchie thing. "Whatever" Hermione sighed, as they both turned off their water.

When they arrived back in the Common Room they were both dressed. Hermione was wearing a jean skirt and a back t-shirt that said 'People have a right to be stupid but you, abuse the privilege' and Elise was wearing a knee length black skirt and a huge white sweater. Both were wearing flip-flops. "Good morning Ladies" Lee said as he scooted over on the couch to make room for them. "Hey guys, this is Elise" Hermione said motioning behind her. "Who, 'Mione there's no one there" George said with a confused look. "Huh?" Hermione grumbled as she swung around only to see Elise running towards the girls' dormitory steps.

"ELISE HENRY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hermione yelled. Elise stopped dead in her tracks. "Hello Hermione" she said with a fear in her eyes and blushed as she realized all eyes were on her and Hermione. "Now stop being foolish" Hermione said as she walked over and started dragging Elise back to the couch. Suddenly Elise slipped and fell to the ground bringing Hermione with her. "AHHH" Hermione screamed as she fell to the ground. "Oh my goodness Hermione I'm so sorry!" Elise exclaimed as she tried to help Hermione up.

"No problem I fall down all the time. Once when I was five, my dad bought me my first broom and I brought it over to Fred and George's house to ride it for the first time and I fell of it and broke my arm" Hermione said as she started to laugh. "Oh yeah I actually felt bad because I thought I forgot to tell you something, when I was telling you how to ride it" Fred said as he smiled at the old memory. "I thought my dad's eyes were gonna pop out of his head" Hermione giggled as she and Elise fell on the couch. "Hey peoples ready for some breakfast?!" Hermione asked as she Harry, Ron and Draco stumble down the stairs. "FOOD" Ron said as he ran out the portrait hole. "BOYS" Hermione and Elise sighed as they ran after the guys.


	5. Chapter 5 Nobody's Perfect

Chapter 5 Nobody's Perfect

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long but I'm typing with one hand because my right one's screwed up, but anyways we all know I'm not J.K Rowling so don't keep making me say it!

When Hermione and Elise finally caught up to the boys they were already sitting down eating in the Great Hall. "Why are you all staring at the ceiling?" Hermione asked as she sat down. "Mail's here" Lee said as he pointed up to where hundreds of owls were flying in. "Lise lookout!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed Elise's hand and pulled her down so she didn't get hit by Hermione's family owl, Cocoa. "Well, hello girl" Hermione said as she took the letter off of her leg and gently stroked her feathers. "Is it from Sirius?" Angelina asked as she walked up and sat on the other side of Hermione. "Yes, he's probably worried about how I am" Hermione said dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand.

As she opened the letter something shiny fell out. "Dear Hermione, I wanted to make sure you were okay since you didn't want to go, your Aunt Lily is driving me up the wall! She is so worried about you, Harry and Draco she's been pacing for the last 2 hours. Well to make you feel at home and know that I miss you and love you, it is an old Black family heirloom. It is the ring that has been passed down form generation to generation since Salazar Slytherin wore it himself. So please wear it with pride and remember I love you! Your loving father, Sirius" Hermione read the entire letter out loud. "Wow look at that ring it's beautiful" Hermione sighed as she picked up the ring and inspected it in her hand. "Oh my" Elise gasped when Hermione showed it to her. "I know, its so, so… BIG!" Hermione squealed. "It's amazing" Angelina said. "I can't believe it, does it fit?" Harry asked as he looked up from the ring and saw the look on Hermione's face. "Oh gee Harry I don't know can I try it on first?!" Hermione snapped as she gently pushed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit! "Where did you get that?" Katie asked as she sat down across from Hermione. "My dad just sent it, he said it should remind me of home" Hermione said as she stared at the ring in amazement. It was a thin band ring made of silver and had a large ruby at the top, with a diamond in the middle, then at the bottom it had a emerald the same size as the ruby.

"Why did he think I would miss home so much?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of toast. "Well could it be the fact that I had to carry you to the platform" Harry said as he smirked. "I wasn't that bad… was I?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry and Draco. "YES YOU WERE!" Draco and Harry yelled at the same time. "Well, thanks for dragging me" Hermione said with a bright smile. "Hey 'Mione this one's for you" George said as he handed her a small sky blue envelope, that was labeled Hermione is a cursive scrawl. "Hey 'Mione, one day gone and I miss you already! I can't believe I won't see you for another 2 and a half months! Keep in touch! Love ya Ginny" Hermione read out loud. "Feel free to read your letters to yourself" Fred said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up Fred! You keep reading them out loud" Angelina said changing voices between scolding Fred and trying to get on Hermione's good side. "Well this is quite boring I WANNA DO SOMETHIN'!" Hermione exclaimed as she leaned on Angelina. The look on her face was priceless, it made the rest of them laugh. "Can we play Quidditch?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Why not?" Draco asked as Hermione jumped up. "Let's go slowpokes!" She screamed as she ran out of the Great Hall. "I think she wants to play" Harry sighed as he stood and ran after her. "COME ON LISE!" Hermione hollered as she vanished up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Why, I don't wanna play" Elise sighed as she reluctantly followed the rest of her classmates out of the room.

"Hermione I don't wanna play!" Elise exclaimed as her counterpart grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs back to where the guys were waiting. "I don't like Quidditch, and I'm scared of heights!" Elise exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why, I think I can help with that" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye. She winked at Harry and Draco and proceeded to run out of the Common Room towards the Quidditch pitch. When she reached the entrance hall exit she came to a halt, when she suddenly realized she had o clue where she was going. "Hermione what the-" Harry hollered as he rammed in to her and sent her flying forward. She was prepared for the blow when she hit the floor, but it never came. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Wow, you okay?" They asked as they put her on her feet. "Yes thanks" Hermione said as she looked up at her savior. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen. "Hi I'm Cedric Diggory" He said with a charming smile as he subtly looked her up and down. "Hi Cedric I'm Hermione Black and thanks for breaking my fall" She said as a pink tinge crept up her neck. "No problem" he said as he smiled at her again and walked away. "Elise! ELISE!" Hermione hollered as Elise walked up just to have Hermione drag her outside. "He was sooooo CUTE! And he had the nicest smile ever!" Hermione gasped as they walked in front of the boys so they couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Now one of you losers show me where to go!" Hermione shouted as she picked her broom back up. The boys just exchanged knowing smiles as Lee grabbed her hand and dragged her forward.

"What positions do we want?" Hermione asked as Elise ran towards the stands. "NO" Hermione yelled as she jumped on the other girls back trying to stop her. Elise just ignored her and kept walking. Hermione finally let o and walked back to the boys. "You know what? I'm gonna gain like a billion pounds and get really fat so no one can drag me or hold my weight Hermione huffed as she mounted her broom. "Why then Cedric wouldn't want to date you" Fred said with a dramatic fake faint. "Shut up" Hermione said as she glared at him. "Sorry I'm done" Fred said quickly when he saw the murderous look in her eye.

"Wow, I never knew you could fly without falling" Ron said with a smirk. "Ron if you were smarter you would stop right now!" Hermione said as she kept walking.

"So 'Mione what do you want to do for your birthday next week?" Harry asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm finally gonna be 11!" Hermione said as she twirled around. "I know, but what do you want?" Draco asked as he grabbed her and spun her around. "I don't know, but there's a new Nimbus out that I want, but other than that I'm good for anything." Hermione said with a smile. "Well what size do you wear?" Elise asked. "I don't know but I'm getting to tall for little girls so I guess I'm gonna have to start wearing teens. But I think a two" Hermione said with a confused look. "Col" Elise said as she tripped over a rock and fell, yet again bringing Hermione with her. "Geez, I thought I was clumsy" Hermione laughed as she got up and helped Elise too. "Oh God that's the second time today you probably hate me now" Elise said as she looked down. "I don't hate you I'm just gonna get back at you" Hermione said as she linked their arms and skipped back to the castle. "You're perfect and yet you hang out with me" Elise sighed. "Lise nobody's perfect, especially me" Hermione laughed as she thought of all the things she's screwed up in the past.

"Well that was interesting" Lee sighed as he sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm tired" Hermione yawned. "It's only 8:30!" Draco said as he felt her forehead. "The Hermione we know usually yells at us to stay up with her" George said as he looked at her worried. "Please, I'm not that bad and I just want to lay down." Hermione said as she waved goodnight and walked up the girls' dormitory stairs. "I' gonna go too" Elise said as she ran after Hermione, feeling out of place without her. "We won't bite" Fred said as he watched her run. "Unless you want us to!" George exclaimed laughing. "You guys are so mean" Angelina said as she walked towards the same stairs as the other two girls.

A/N: After this I'm gonna do one of those weird time skip things where you fast forward, that way the story isn't like a billion chapters okay so I'm gonna have Hermione's birthday then I'm going to have them start 2nd year okay so I'll have like to chapters for each year and of course anything else that is important Taylor


	6. Chapter 6 SURPRISE!

Chapter 6 SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so obviously I don't own Harry Potter but there are a few characters I would LOVE to borrow! ;)

A week later on a Friday night Hermione was walking back into the Gryffindor Common Room after a hard day of school. 'I can't believe that jerk, Snape, made me read my potions paper in front of the whole class!' Hermione thought to herself bitterly. When the portrait hole opened Hermione almost had a heart attack. "SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone she had met at school. "Geez guys you scared the magic out of me!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed her heart. "Sorry 'Mione, happy birthday!" Draco said as he hugged her. "I had no idea you guys could keep secrets" Hermione giggled. "We tried really, really hard" Elise said with a puppy dog look. "Where's my presents?!" Hermione said as she jumped on Elise knocking her onto the couch.

After Hermione opened all of her resents she was ecstatic, when they brought out the cake. It was HUGE! "Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Angelina squealed. "What did you wish for?" Draco asked when he sat down beside her. "It didn't come true you're still here!" Hermione said as she put her head on his shoulder letting him know she was joking.

As everyone left after having cake, Hermione was asleep on Draco. "Hey 'Mione wake up, you've got another present" Draco said as he squeezed her nose. "Hermione awoke as she heard present. "WHERE?!" She yelled as she jumped up. "Here, it's from your dad" Harry sighed as he handed her the present and plopped down beside Draco. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE NIMBUS 2000!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up and down with the broom in her hand. "Please can I try it, please!" Hermione begged. "No, but if you go to bed you can try it out tomorrow for Quidditch tryouts, now BED!" Draco huffed in an impersonation of her dad. "Fine, nighty, night boys" Hermione waved as she ran up the stairs.

The next morning Hermione arose bright and early for Quidditch tryouts. "Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Lee, time to move out!" Hermione said as she saw all the boys asleep on the couch, apparently waiting for her. They all awoke with a jump. "What time is it?!" Harry asked as he falls off the couch. "6:45 we, have ten minutes to eat and get to the Quidditch pitch" Hermione sighed as she helped Harry off the floor. "Now MOVE IT!" Hermione screamed as she pointed towards the door, all the boys being afraid of what might happen practically sprint towards the door.

At the Quidditch tryouts Hermione was waiting by the three hoops waiting for her turn to try out chaser. "What's happening?" Fred shouted as he rode over to her. "Nothing much, aren't you supposed to be playing?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, basically since me and George already made the team we don't have to, we only came for moral support" Fred said with a wink. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, thank god Ron didn't want to play this year otherwise you two would've made him so nervous he'd be in the hospital wing right now!" Hermione said with a laugh, making Fred laugh in return. "Black, you're up!" Oliver Wood the Quidditch captain shouted as Fred gave her a high five.

"Alright everyone that was great, I should have the roster posted tomorrow!" Oliver shouted as everyone made their way back to the castle. "My butt hurts!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wow, never needed to know that!" Draco smirked. "Whatever" Hermione sighed.

As they all boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home for summer, Hermione was almost crying. "I DON'T WANNA GO!" she hollered as George threw her over his shoulder as her grip in Hagrid's coat relinquished. "NO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Hermione screamed pounding on his back. She finally stopped as he put her down on a seat. "That was just mean, I'm telling ya, just plain mean" Hermione grunted out as she pouted, and sank lower in the seat waiting to return back to Grimald Place and see her daddy.

"Hermione we're here, time to wake up!" Harry said as he gently shook her shoulders. "What?" Hermione asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Come on" Harry said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the train. "DADDY!" Hermione screamed as she ran into the awaiting arms of her father. "Have you gotten bigger, since I saw you at Christmas?" Sirius asked his excited daughter. "Yeah, sure, where's Ginny I want her to meet my friend Elise" Hermione said brushed her dad off in search of the small redhead. "'MIONE!" Hermione barely had time to turn around as a bright flash of red was thrown into her arms. "Hey Gin, I missed you so much, I want you to meet my friend Elise" Hermione said as she dragged Ginny in search of Elise. "HEY BLACK!" Elise shouted as she ran over to Hermione. "Hey Henry" Hermione said in an affectionate tone as she hugged her. "This is my other best friend Ginny Weasley, Ginny meet Elise Henry" Hermione said as the other two girls shook hands. "Hermione, Ginny, Time to go!" Sirius yelled. "Okay I'll send you an owl tomorrow okay bye!" Hermione said as she hugged Elise as she ran back to her father.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooooo short but, I couldn't think of anything else to include so review and send me some ideas people!


	7. Chapter 7 Why Does This Happen

**Chapter 7 Why Does this Happen?**

Disclaimer: Only own the plot!

"Hey Daddy have you seen my quill?" Hermione Black hollered as she ran down the enormous staircase that led to into the grand hall of her huge house. "No Hun I haven't" Sirius her father answered as he stared at a letter in his hands. "Who's it from Dad?" Hermione asked as she plopped down beside him. "Oh nothing, hey how would you like to go spend some time with the Weasleys?" Sirius asked distractedly as he tucked the letter away into his pocket so Hermione couldn't see it. "Daddy I'm not blind I can see that there's something wrong" Hermione stated worried about her father. "I know 'Mione but I'm not ready to tell you yet so please just go pack your stuff while I owl the Weasleys to tell them you'll be there in a few minutes" Sirius mumbled as he took the parchment out of his daughter's small hands and conjured up ink and a quill.

_"Wonder what's wrong, must be something big if he needs me out of the house for awhile" _Hermione thought to herself as she packed enough clothes to spend a week at the Weasleys. "Kay Daddy I'm all ready to go" Hermione said as she slid down the banister holding her bag. "Hey baby, you won't be flooing there, so can you just wait outside while Uncle James brings Harry and Draco over?" Sirius asked as he hugged his daughter. "Yeah, what about Aunt Lilly and Aunt Cissa?" Hermione asked. "Aunt Lilly is going to be staying with you at the Weasleys and Aunt Cissa, is already gone to somewhere where she's safe" Sirius said as tears sprung to his eyes. "Alright Daddy, I love you" Hermione mumbled as she hugged her dad. "I love you too 'Mione now go wait outside okay, if you need anything just holler" Sirius sighed as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry exclaimed as he ran towards the girl staring at the trees around her. "Hey Har Bear" Hermione smirked as she remained staring at the trees. "Hey Hermione" Draco said quietly. "Hey Drake" Hermione replied eyes unwavering. "Hermione is your father inside?" James asked as he squatted beside her. Hermione silently nodded. "Okay and thanks" He mumbled as he patted her head. "No problem" Hermione mumbled as Draco and Harry sat beside her. "What's wrong?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around her. "Something's up, and I don't know what it is, but it's big" Hermione sighed as she tore her eyes away form the woods.

"Sirius, she's a smart girl she'll figure it out!" James yelled at his best friend who was as close as a brother. "I know but she can't!" Sirius hollered fed up with himself and his situation. "Does Draco know?" James asked quietly. "No, it'll kill him" Sirius said as a tear spilled out of his eye. "Hey, don't worry she's gonna be fine! She's stronger than what a few spells can do!" James said as he enveloped Sirius in a brotherly hug. "Narcissa will be fine, especially once we get the Order involved" James said as they parted.

"Dad, when can we go?" Harry asked impatiently as he paced the stoop in front of the house. "Well, we can go right now" James said as he grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Alright, do you know when we can come back?" Hermione asked unsure of her father's mental stability. "He'll be fine Hermione" James said as he hugged her to his side. "Okay" Hermione sighed as she followed him into the house to use her Floo network. "Daddy, promise me that everything is going to be alright" Hermione mumbled into Sirius's chest. "I promise everything will be alright in a little while" Sirius assured his daughter as he kissed the top of her head and sent her towards the fire place. "By Uncle Sirius" Harry and Draco said in unison. "Bye" Sirius said as he waved goodbye to his daughter and his nephews. The last thing he saw was a green light engulfing them and shouted words of "THE BURROW".

When Hermione lost the swirling feeling she realized she was lying on top of someone. "Sorry" she mumbled as she pushed herself up and off them. "Don't worry 'Mione I didn't need all my ribs anyway" Harry waved it off. "HERMIONE!" shouted a flash of flying red hair. "Hey Gin" Hermione smiled. "Why don't you guys go play outside or something while I talk to your parents" James suggested as he walked into the Weasley's kitchen to discuss the Order with Molly and Arthur. "Okay all the guys are outside playing Quidditch" Ginny said as she smiled at Harry and Draco and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"HEY GUYS, HERMIONE'S HERE!" Ginny shouted to her 3 older brothers who were floating around their makeshift Quidditch pitch on brooms. "Oh good Ickle Ronnikins makes a terrible chaser" Fred sighed as he flew down to them. "Hey I play keeper!" Ron said in defense. "We can tell" George snorted. Hermione giggled. "Now you take their side" Ron sighed dramatically. "Oh poor Ronnie" Hermione smiled as she hugged them all. "Eeeew you guys are all sweaty!" Hermione exclaimed with a disgusted look. The three boys exchanged a look and all charged at Hermione and gave her big bear hug getting her all sweaty, from them. "GROSS" Hermione screamed as she chased them around.

"HERMIONE YOU'VE GOT A LETTER!" Mr. Weasley shouted out the door. "Here you are dear" He said as she ran over and grabbed the letter. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley" Hermione panted. "No problem" he said as he patted her head affectionately. "Hey 'Mione, who's the letter from?" Harry asked as he ran over. "I don't know only Aunt Cissa, your mum and my dad, know I'm here so…" Hermione trailed off as she tore open the letter. She read it to herself silently: _Dearest Hermione, I am pleased to inform you that I Lucius Malfoy your dearest uncle, has taken your Aunt Narcissa hostage as I have gotten out of Azkaban as of the return of the Death eater. I'm sorry that I could not convey this message to you in person but don't worry the time is coming. Love Uncle Lucius._

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed as she thrust the letter to the ground. Hermione stormed into the house tears rolling down her cheeks. "Uncle James, he, he's out" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into James' arms. "What, who, Hermione what's wrong?" James asked although he had a pretty good idea what happened. "Did my sons do anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her eyes flashed. "No, Lucius, he got out!" Hermione exclaimed as sobs wracked her body. "Oh god" James gasped as he held Hermione. He knew it must have been something bad to make her this scared, she was so brave and she never cried. Not even as a baby did she cry often.

"Hey what's up with Hermione?" Ginny asked as she stormed into the room. "This" Harry spat dangerously. "Dad this can't be true" Fred gasped as he read the note. "I'm afraid it is son, Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban and has Ms. Narcissa Malfoy" Mr. Weasley said with a sad expression. "He's what?!" Draco hollered as he fell to his knees. "Oh Drake" Hermione sighed as she let go of James and fell beside Draco. "It'll all be okay, I promise and I've never lied to you. We'll get through it… All of us!" She exclaimed as she hugged him as she continued to cry. "Shhh, 'Mione" Draco sighed softly as he rocked back and forth. Hermione sobbed harder and Draco couldn't stand to see his 'Mione in pain anymore. "Please Uncle James take her" He whispered to the older wizard. James nodded and picked Hermione up and held her through her tears.

"I have to tell Sirius" He mumbled as he let go of Hermione and ran to the fireplace. "Fred, George take them up into your room and let them, relax" Mr. Weasley instructed as Fred and George nodded. Fred walked over to Hermione and gently picked her up from the ground. "Hermione I promise it'll all be okay, we'll get her back I wouldn't lie to you" Fred whispered as she clung to him for dear life as she had 2 minutes ago to James and Draco. George held a crying Ginny in his arms as he slowly led them up the stairs to the room he shared with his other half. "Arthur what is happening?" Molly asked her husband softly. "I don't know Molly" Arthur sighed as he took his wife in his arms.

"Fred why did this happen?" Hermione cried into Fred's chest. "I don't know 'Mione but there is always a reason behind it, and I promise no matter what, we'll all be here for you, we'll stick with you until the end" Fred whispered into her hair. Ron and Harry sat in shock, on George's bed as George rocked Ginny back and fourth. "Ginny it'll be alright, I promise I'll do anything to keep you and all of our family safe" Hermione said as she stood up from Fred's warm arms, suddenly the reality of the situation came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. "He's really back isn't he?" Hermione asked as she froze. "He is but he won't be for long" Sirius exclaimed as he appeared in the doorway and took his daughter into his arms.

A/N: I know it may seem like Fred and Hermione like each other, but I promise they don't. It's showing the strong bond that the Weasleys, the Black, the Potters and Draco share as one big family. So please tell me what you think and I don't know if I'm going to have Voldemort come back or not, so if you want dear old Voldie tell me, if not, tell then I can count the votes to see if he shall be back or not. Thanks and tell me if you like it, I promise I will have a some Cedric in the next chapter, things are moving very slow but this is more about the small details, of Hermione having a true family, not just her and Sirius so…


	8. Chapter 8 The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 8: The Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

"Dad, what's going to happen?" Hermione asked as she sat down on her fathers lap in the kitchen. "We have to call the Order back" Sirius sighed. "You mean the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione gasped, she had never been ale to meet them all and was fascinated by it. "Yes, no 'Mione can you go find Draco and see if he is okay" Sirius ordered softly. "Yeah" Hermione sighed as she got up and walked towards the door.

"DRACO, DRAKE WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S HERMIONE" Hermione hollered as she walked into the crisp night air. She heard no answer and began to panic. "DRACO!" she screamed as she frantically ran around towards the Weasley's Quidditch pitch. "I'm right here" Draco's voice murmured softly from the tall oak tree. "Hey Drake, I know this is hard but please don't scare me like that! I thought they had you too" Hermione exclaimed as she fell next to him. "Hermione I thought he would never come back" Draco cried. "I know but, you aren't alone here, you've got Harry, and dad, and Uncle James and Aunt Lily, and the Weasleys, and me" Hermione said as she held the hysterical Draco. "Draco, Hermione, I thought you guys were missing too" Harry sighed as he fell on the other side of Hermione. He took in the scene in front of him, Draco was sobbing dryly on Hermione's lap, and Hermione had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on you guys let's get inside" Harry sighed as he pulled Hermione up, who in turn pulled Draco up also.

"Hey, guys we're all going to spend the night back at Grimald Place" Sirius smiled as he saw the kids re enter the house. "Even the Weasleys?" Hermione asked excitedly as she and Draco became composed again. "Yep and we're leaving as soon as everyone's packed" Sirius smiled as his daughter ran upstairs to find Ginny. "GINNY" Hermione screamed as she tore through the house. "Whoa slow down 'Mione" Ron exclaimed as Hermione ran into him, bringing them both to the ground. "Oh god, Ron I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized, and then burst out giggling. "What's so funny?" Ron asked as he sat up with her still on top of him. "You, the look on your face and then we…" Hermione was unable to finish the sentence as she and Ron both shook with laughter as they realized the position they were in. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Ginny exclaimed as she burst out of her room and saw the two. "Wait I don't wanna know" She sighed which made them burst out laughing again. "Oh yeah well I guess I should go make sure everyone's already to go" Hermione giggled as she finally got off Ron. "Well see you in a little" Ron sighed as he ran back down the stairs.

"Fred, George you guys ready?" Hermione asked as she barged into their room. "Thank goodness I'm clothed" Fred exclaimed mock scandalized. "Oh I'm glad too because I don't think I could live with the images" Hermione shuddered at the thought. "Wow way to make me feel loved" Fred pretended to cry. "Oh I'm sorry" Hermione exclaimed as she ran over and jumped on him. "Okay too much love" Fred choked out as Hermione locked him in a death grip hug. "Fred let the poor girl go" George laughed as he walked into the room. "She's trying to kill me" Fred exclaimed as Hermione pinched his cheek and stood. "We're leaving in a few minutes, just wanted to make sure you guys were already" Hermione sighed as she fell into the face of innocence perfectly.

"Gin come on, we gotta go" Hermione exclaimed as the red head sent a glare her way. "Shut up I'm coming" Ginny exclaimed as she lugged her huge suitcase out the door and downstairs. "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU DO NOT NEED ALL THAT!" Mrs. Weasley hollered as she saw what her daughter had packed. "Dad, can we go yet?" Hermione asked as Sirius slowed his pacing. "Yes, is everyone ready? We're not going to Floo, we have to apperate" Sirius said with a grim look in his eyes as he took in the faces of all the children. "Well then we should go, every adult can apperate two children at a time" Lily spoke as she took Harry and Draco's hands. "Okay, well Dad, I hate this so let's get the stupid ordeal over with" Hermione sighed as she walked over to her father and grabbed his hand tightly. "On three, 1, 2…3!" Sirius exclaimed as everyone disappeared at the same time with loud cracks.

"That's worse than Flooing!" Hermione exclaimed trying to lighten the moody silence that settled over the room. It didn't work except for a light chuckle out of Draco. "Fine that's cool too nobody laugh" Hermione sighed as she put her head on Draco's shoulder. "Dad, when is the Order meeting?" Ginny asked as he father walked briskly into the room. "They're being contacted now; you guys aren't allowed to be there you know?" Arthur as gently as he saw the smiles fall from their faces. "Why, we already know what's going on!" Hermione exclaimed as she stormed into the downstairs dining room where the adults were gather talking in hushed voices. "Dad, this is ridiculous! We already know what's going on so why can't we be just informed as you guys?!" Hermione asked her eyes hard. "You're too young!" Sirius exclaimed as he walked over to his daughter. "Well then, why didn't you just say so?" Hermione exclaimed her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hermione, we will tell you all what is necessary for you to know, and no more!" Sirius said as he gently pushed his daughter out of the room.

"This is beyond stupid!" Hermione exclaimed as she fell back on the couch. "They just don't want us to know too much" Harry sighed trying to justify their parents' actions. "I know that Harry but we already know the scary part, He has Aunt Cissa, what their not letting us know is the reassuring part" Hermione sighed as she took Draco's hand who was extremely pale since she mentioned his mother. "I'm sorry" She whispered gently into his ear. "It's alright, we'll find her" Draco said trying to remain positive. "Yes we will" Hermione said quietly as the fire place exploded spilling green light over the room. "Dad, the Order people are here" Hermione hollered to her dad pretending not to be interested. "Thanks 'Mione" Sirius said as he ran into the room which had people rapidly arriving by the second.

"Mr. Amos Diggory, what a pleasure" Was the only thing that Hermione actually listened to. "Hello again Sirius, Arthur, James, you remember my son Cedric" Amos said as a tall boy with golden brown hair stepped out from behind his father. "Of course, you've gotten older!" Sirius exclaimed with a smiled at the younger wizard. "Hey it's Cedric!" Fred and George exclaimed as they walked over to their friend. "Hey Fred, George" Cedric smiled indicating to the wrong twin. "Honestly people it's not rocket science! This is _Fred _and this is _George_" Hermione exclaimed impatiently as she walked over to the boys. "Is this your Hermione?" Amos asked with astonishment. "Yes dad, this is Hermione" Cedric exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks. Hermione buried her head into George's back to refrain from giggling. She failed miserably. "Well, I believe everyone is here, so Amos shall we show you to the dining area where the meeting will take place?" Arthur asked as he and James led him to the dining room on the next level down.

"Hermione I expect you to behave nicely to all the other children present and help keep them calm" Sirius whispered into his daughter's ear. "Yes daddy, I'll be the face of innocence!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically. "Now go, I'll behave" Hermione sighed dramatically as she pushed her father out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When she turned back around there was a room full of kids her age or older. "So everyone I'm Hermione!" Hermione exclaimed to everyone even though they probably already knew her. "So everyone why don't we start with introductions, and since Hermione already so kindly did hers let's move on!" Harry said taking control after a playful glare at Hermione. "What can I say? I'm a people person!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down on Ginny's lap, making everyone laugh.

After all the introductions were made they all sat there in an awkward silence. And Hermione was not one for awkward silences at all. "So what do you all want to do?" Hermione asked no one in specific. She would take any answer just as long as it didn't involve silence. "We could play a game" Ginny suggested in a bored tone as she played with Hermione's light brown hair. "Alright so what game?" Draco asked saying the most he has all night. "Don't know, don't care" Hermione sighed. "Truth…"Fred started "Or dare?" George finished. "Sure, anything to stop the quiet" Harry exclaimed as he laid down n Hermione's lap, making her giggle and smack his head playfully. "Alright I'll start… Hermione, truth or dare?" Fred asked carefully picking his victim. "Dare" She replied without thinking or missing a beat. "Alright, I dare you to run into their meeting while screaming" Fred said with a satisfied smirk. Everyone gasped when they saw her get up and run into the Order's meeting.

When she returned everyone was staring at her in disbelief. "What, I did it! Daddy yelled at me too!" Hermione said as she looked back at the memory in her head. "So Fred, truth or dare?" Hermione asked hoping he wouldn't say truth. "Dare" He replied unsure and nervous due to the look in her eye. "I dare you to sit on Cedric's lap until it's his turn" Hermione said with a smirk. "Alrighty then, Ceddy please move your hands" Fred asked in a mock sweet voice glaring at Hermione the whole time. She in turn just stuck out her tongue.

For Fred, Cedric's turn didn't come quick enough. When it was finally Cedric's turn Fred was up out of his lap faster than you could say Quidditch. "Nothing personal Ceddy, but I don't think I'm the right person to be sitting in your lap, I'm sure there are other people, who want to sit there more" Fred said as he gave a knowing and hinting look to Hermione. "Shut up Fredrick!" Hermione exclaimed as she blushed a light pink. She didn't feel as bad when she looked over to Cedric and saw him a crimson red color. "Don't worry Ceddy, she likes…" George never got a chance to finish as Hermione jumped on him with her hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"What? Who does little 'Mione like?" Fred said in a patronizing voice. "Ginny" Hermione exclaimed desperately as she wrestled with George around the floor. Ginny got the plan and jumped on Fred and put her hand over his mouth. "Who does she like?" Harry asked completely confused. "Nobody" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed in unison. "Okay, but is he or she here?" Draco asked trying to show his worried Hermione that he was okay. "NO THANKS! I mean that's cool if you go that way, but I'll stick with the fellas, and yes HE is here" Hermione shrieked.

"Hey, all the Order is staying over so we can continue this meeting, so Hermione darling, would you show the kids where they'll be sleeping?" Sirius asked his daughter as he walked into the room. "Yeah daddy, is there anybody you want somewhere specific?" Hermione asked knowing he would want Draco with someone to keep his mind off of his missing mom. "Yes, no boys with girls and make sure Draco his with Harry and Ron alright" He said more as an order than a question. "I promise I will Daddy and please when this whole thing is over, can you please tell me what's going to happen because I need to tell Draco something other than: I promise it'll all be okay" Hermione asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. Sirius looked at his daughter in shock as he slowly nodded making her sigh in relief. "Thanks Dad good night" Hermione sighed as she kissed her father on the cheek, making him all smiles as he walked back into the dining area where the rest of the adults were arguing heatedly.

"So, who wants/needs to sleep in the same room as someone specific?" Hermione asked as she stood up on her couch. "Yes I know Fred and George NEED to be with each other" Hermione stated flatly making the twins hold on to each other in mock neediness. "Yeah, yeah, anyone else?" Hermione asked dismissing the twins with a wave of her hand. "No good, make this easier on me" Hermione said to herself as she started to count on her fingers. "I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you" Some idiot called from the back. It was McLaggen. "Are you KIDDING ME?!" Hermione screamed into the ceiling as she jumped off the couch and towards the boy. "Listen, you freaking idiot! I don't like you! I don't know you! I don't want to know you! NOW get that through your thick skull!" Hermione screamed in his face as she stomped on his foot and kicked him in the crotch, making him instantly sink to the ground holding his 'biscuits' as he called them. "So, ready for bed?" Hermione asked sending a glare behind her to Cormac.

When Hermione finally got everyone all situated, there was at least 5 to 6 people in each room. With her, were Ginny, Elise, Parvarti, Lavender and Susan. "You know, I always wanted a sleepover with more than 1 other person, but not under these conditions" Hermione said more to herself but, everyone else heard her. "I know I have to admit I'm kinda scared" Lavender whispered shyly. "It's perfectly normal to be a little scared, but it's what we have to overcome that makes us stronger in life" Hermione said in a proud tone. "Wow, 'Mione calm down no need to be 'Mione the Great when it's just us" Elise said giggling. "Sorry, but it's true" Hermione sighed as she lay back on her sleeping bag. "Hermione someone's waiting in the hallway for you" Parvarti giggled as she waggled her eyebrows. "Get over it" Hermione sighed as she walked outside.

"What's up?" She asked before she saw who it was. "I-I-I'm scared" Harry whimpered as he fell to the ground crying. "I know Harry, I am too" Hermione said gently as she fell beside him. "You don't show it" Harry cried softly. "I have to be strong for Draco" Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "You don't show it or seem like it at all Hermione" Harry cried into her shoulder. "I know Harry but it's alright to be scared, everyone is at some point" She soothed gently. "Nobody seems to show it and I can't help it, I don't know what else to do, 'Mione I can't hide it anymore, and I'm not strong enough" Harry sobbed out. "Yes you ARE Harry! Don't you get it? Not showing fear is not being strong or brave. It's being terrified! If you show other people your fear and emotions, they will understand and agree with you. Harry being emotionless is not being a hero or, a role model. It's being scared about everything" Hermione said trying to make him understand.

"Alright Hermione, thanks" Harry said as he started to walk back to his room which was 4 doors down. "Hey Harry, do you think it would be alright if I stayed with you for a little while?" Hermione asked as she too got up. "Yeah the guys will love it and we can tell your dad and give him a heart attack! We could say like: 'Hermione spent the night in a guy's room.' He would FREAK!" Harry laughed as he took Hermione's hand. "Hang on, I gotta tell the girls so they don't think I was kidnapped or whatever" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "You're right they would run downstairs and scream to everyone that Malfoy took you too" Harry sighed as he imagined that scene in his hand. "That would be awful!"She giggled. "I know" Harry said as he pushed her towards the door.

"Hey peoples I'm going to stay with Harry for a little while okay?" Hermione asked. "No problem is he okay? He looked as if her were about to burst into tears" Parvarti asked in a sincere worried voice. "Yeah, he'll be okay" Hermione said as she left. "So shall we milady?" Harry asked with a mock bow. "We shall" Hermione sighed dramatically as she took his arm in hers.

"Merlin, you guys are asleep?" Hermione asked loudly as she walked into the quiet room. "No, we just thought you were someone checking in on us" Draco sighed as he sat up. "Please guys you know who my dad is! He doesn't care!" Hermione laughed as she sat down between Harry and Draco. "Remember that time when you slept over and he made us like all these different types of food and kept us up watching Quidditch?" Hermione asked Draco. "Yeah that was awesome; he threw a chocolate frog at you when you fell asleep!" Draco laughed remembering the memory. "Wow, I remember it hopped down my shirt!" Hermione laughed loudly. Her last statement made everyone laugh.

"So 'Mione what do we owe this pleasure?" George asked as he recovered. "I just wanted to spend a little time with my bros" Hermione said as she laid back. "Who'd I put with you guys?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room. There was Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George and Cedric. "Why didn't Lee come?" Hermione asked even though she thought she knew. "Well Lee's parents split up and this weekend he was with his mum and she couldn't make it to the meeting but she should be back by Saturday" Fred explained. "Oh, well is he alright?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, they split up last summer but they're still trying to work things out" George elaborated. "Okay, I'm hungry!" Hermione whined into Harry's shoulder. "Well, let's get something" Fred and George exclaimed in unison as their eyes got a mischievous sparkle. "Right there with ya" Hermione smiled as she got up. "Anyone else?" She asked as they walked towards the door. Harry, Draco, and Ron all shook their head no, but Cedric smiled and walked up to her. "I love a girl who breaks the rules" He whispered making her blush.

As Hermione was walking down the stairs behind the boys she smiled to herself, he must like me somewhat. 'He keeps blushing when someone mentions me and he smiles at me a lot!' Hermione thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention and fell down the last few stairs. She was preparing herself for the hard blow from the ground, but it never came. She felt arms wrap around her as she plummeted towards the open air. She suddenly realized she was being held up by someone, probably Fred or George making sure she didn't murder herself. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to find Cedric's Hazel eyes gazing back at her. "Well are we clumsy?" He asked laughing quietly as he set her back on her feet. Fred and George had enough to turn around to give the couple a private moment. "Well I can't help it, you should see my cousin Tonks" Hermione laughed recovering her composure quickly. "Well then, shall we get that food?" Hermione asked as she walked towards her kitchen, trying desperately not to laugh at her own stupidity.


	9. Chapter 9 Damage Control

Chapter 9: Damage Control

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and any characters you don't recognize!

"Hermione? Fred? George? Cedric? What are you still doing up?" Lily asked from her position on the end kitchen chair. "Well I was hungry and the boys were being really overprotective and didn't want me to wonder around my OWN HOUSE alone" Hermione shrugged glaring at the boys staring at her. "James was the same way; I know how to use my wand too!" Lily pouted laughing at the expression on them boys' faces, as Hermione glared at them. "Come on Hermione let's find you something to eat" Lily smirked as the boys exchanged confused looks when Hermione nodded and walked towards Lily. "Are you boys' hungry too?" Lily asked as she handed Hermione a big platter of food which she prepared magically while they were preoccupied. They all nodded eagerly as Hermione held the tray away from them as she kissed Lily on the cheek. "Night Auntie" Hermione smiled and ran gently up the stairs with a speed and grace that no one had seen before. "What'd ya get Herms?" Ron asked as he sat up when he heard the quiet squeak of the door. "Just some stuff" Hermione muttered quietly as her eyes rested on the sleeping form of Draco. She handed the tray to the boys as she sat swiftly and silently beside Draco. Cedric smiled at this action and went to sit beside her. "Here" He whispered almost silent as he handed her a Chocolate Frog. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand gently, her eyes never leaving Draco. Cedric smiled and held tight to the hand in no mood to let whatever little thing Hermione gave him escape, with the slightest blush lightly coloring his cheeks. Hermione yawned silently resting her head on Cedric's broad shoulder that was slightly above her head. Cedric sighed, he knew he should walk her back to her room, but he didn't want to. He liked her where she was, resting almost asleep on his shoulder. Hermione smiled as she felt Cedric's muscles tighten, then relax knowing he was deciding whether to let her stay here or take her back. She knew she should leave but she didn't want to, she liked it here and Cedric was really warm, nice, and comfortable. Before she had a chance to debate the matter any further she felt herself slip out of consciousness and into her dreams. Before she was completely out of it, she felt a deep sigh and being gently picked up and carried motionlessly down the hallway.

The next morning Hermione woke up expecting the sight of gorgeous golden hair, but was sadly disappointed when she found herself in her own sleeping bag beside Ginny and Elise. She sighed quietly to herself her eyes wondering to the clock that was sitting on her bedside table. It was 10 am, knowing that everyone else was probably up she forced her way out of the warm confines of her sleeping bag and into the harsh cold of reality. She glanced around the room to 5 pairs of interested eyes, all seeing that she was carried in by none other than Cedric himself. "What?" She asked wary of the questions that were waiting impatiently to be fired at her. "What happened last night 'Mione?" Ginny asked her smirk snug in place. "I don't know, I was asleep why don't you tell me?" Hermione asked as she plopped back down into her sleeping bag thankful for the distraction making her unable to leave the bright atmosphere of the small room. "Cedric carried you in here last night and you ask 'what'?" Parvarti giggled furiously. "Tell us everything!" Lavender exclaimed. Just as Hermione was about to answer there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come on in!" Hermione exclaimed eager to have a delay in her answer. Cedric's tall, dazzling form appeared in the doorway. Hermione's smiled brightened considerably as she jumped up. "Hey Cedric" She smiled at him hinting with her eyes that they needed to leave or the questions would keep coming. He smiled at her with gleaming eyes, thankful that she wasn't mad at him for carrying her last night. He picked up on the hint and nodded the slightest of nods, just quick enough for Hermione to catch. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" He asked his eyes darting around the room, seeing all the girls envious or smirking faces. (Parvarti, Lavender and Susan: envious, Ginny and Elise: smirking) "No problem, see ya later guys" Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door and Cedric. He smiled at them dazzlingly and gingerly took Hermione's hand, making her smile as they walked out the door. "So what did you need to talk about?" Hermione asked as they walked into the empty spare room on the second floor. "Well, I was a little… well, I was just wondering… will you… FORGET IT!" He all but hollered as he strode forward and took her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips, praying she wouldn't shove him away in disgust. When he pulled away he tried to gauge her reaction, she was standing still with her eyes glued open in utter shock. "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked unsure. "I'm sorry I should've just kept my bloody lips to myself!" He exclaimed exasperated with himself. Just as he was out the door and halfway into the kitchen did Hermione's senses woke up. "CEDRIC I'M SORRY!" She screamed as she ran after him. Either he didn't hear or she completely blew it. Hermione didn't know which one was true. She knew what would happen if she ran into the room. She knew how many people were in there but she didn't care at all. She stormed into the kitchen and into someone hard. "Oh Cedric it's you!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into him and kissed him on the lips, completely catching him off guard and her dad to spit out his coffee, and the rest of the room cheer. When they parted Hermione smiled at him sheepishly, "Sorry I couldn't let my chance go by now could I?" She asked more everybody else more than Cedric. Everybody smiled at them except Sirius who looked about ready to give birth to kittens. "Hermione may I have a word?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. "Easy Sirius" James mumbled with his hand keeping Sirius in his seat. "Dad, can we just not please, at least until this is all settled?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes as she held Cedric's hand tightly. Sirius mumbled something incoherent and nodded.

Over the next month not much had changed, every so often they would receive a letter from Lucius laughing at them telling them she's as good as dead and they should give up. Those letters were mostly sent to Hermione, she was just given one now from an unfamiliar owl. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Hermione wailed as she ran blinded by tears into the kitchen. "Whoa Hermione what's wrong?" A gentle voice asked as they pulled her into them. She knew it was Cedric from the way he held her close to him and the way he smelled, it was a smell she had grown to love each time she smelled it. "This!" She sobbed into him. He took the letter and sighed handing it off to James who was sitting there worried, but let Cedric handle Hermione, unlike Sirius who felt the need to barge in every time Cedric was trying to help her. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry, baby I know I can't help" Cedric kissed her hair as he walked her into the living room, situating her on his lap as he sat down on the couch. James just smiled as he watched this and then hurried off to find Sirius so he could show him the new note. "Hermione what's wrong?" A low pitched voice growled as they walked into the room and ran to her side. Cedric looked up from the small witch sitting on his lap, to the worried redhead that stormed into the room obviously mad at someone. "He sent a new letter to Hermione" Cedric growled as he spit out the words. Ron nodded and rubbed Hermione's back, "Don't worry Herms it'll all be alright in the end, I promise" Ron said as he kissed the top of her head and smiled at Cedric then walked back in the direction he came from. "Baby, look at me" Cedric said as he took Hermione's chin between his thumb and index finger gently pulling her eyes up to his. She sniffed as she fought for control over her tears. "Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it so you don't need to worry" Cedric said looking her in the eyes. "I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me but you can't stop things from hurting everyone around me! You can't stop Him from hurting 'Cissa!" Hermione exclaimed in a hoarse voice. "Sweetheart Narcissa will be fine, we'll find her, and she'll be here with us and everything will be all better" Cedric soothed as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. He stopped about a centimeter away as Hermione opened her mouth to talk as she closed her eyes. "What would I do without you?" She asked rhetorically as she closed the gap and joined their lips. It ended as soon as it began but it gave them both great comforts to be around the other in close proximities. Hermione smiled as he wiped her tears and rested his head in the crook of her neck where it meets her shoulder. Just then a bright green flash showered the room and Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace in midnight blue robes. "Mr. Diggory, Ms. Black" He nodded and smiled sweetly and walked up the stairs swiftly. Apparently he was looking for Sirius otherwise he would've asked where to look.

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Cedric asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ced I'm fine! Just go, your dad needs you at home!" Hermione exclaimed pushing him towards the fireplace to Floo home. "I'll send him an owl if you want me to stay" Cedric asked as he stopped and grabbed onto her hands to prevent her from pushing him any further. "Of course I want you to stay but you see me more often than your father so come back later when it's all sorted out" Hermione smiled as she hugged him. "Hermione I need to use the Floo, the Order must reassemble immediately!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran between them, and kneeled in front of the fireplace as he called to the Order. Cedric shot a worried look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her shiver. He pulled her to his side as he walked her up the stairs into the room where all the Weasleys, Harry and Draco were. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw the face of Lily asking her a question. "Are you alright?" She asked patiently waiting for Hermione to answer. "I don't know, what's going on?!" Hermione demanded as she held tight to the hand resting on her shoulder. "Dumbledore said there was some… news with Narcissa" Lily said gently as her vivid green eyes flashed around the room, where her husband was holding a tearful Draco and a worried Harry. After they took in that picture she looked over to where Mr. Weasley was holding Ginny in his arms, while Mrs. Weasley held Ron and soothed the other boys. "Is she okay?" Hermione asked breaking Lily out of her reverie. "I don't have all the details but we think Dumbledore has a location at which she was in recently" Lily smiled at the look on Hermione's face which broke through her tears. She smiled and stood to turn back to her husband and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "We must go to Sirius he probably has all the Order already waiting" Lily smirked as she thought of how he would overreact. They all nodded and left the room silently. Hermione smiled as she let go of Cedric long enough to walk over to Draco and squeeze him to her in a brutal hug.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Hermione asked Fred as they sat beside each other in silence as everyone else went off to do other things. "I don't know I believe that they might find her" Fred smiled down at her as he said these words loving the smile that lit her face. "So how's it going with and Ced?" He asked as he watched another smile only brighter than the last light her face. "Great! I mean, he so sweet and today he was going to blow off his dad so he could stay here and help me if I wasn't okay!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed voice as she rested her head on his shoulder. He let out a deep laugh that shook his shoulders. "What?" She asked surprised he was laughing at her. "Nothing, I think you might actually like this one 'Mione, I mean all the guys that you could pick from and you fall for Ced?" Fred asked in a joking tone. "Wow way to make me feel loved Freddie" Cedric smirked as he walked into the room. "Oh you know I love you Ceddie!" Fred laughed as he jumped on Cedric's lap as he sat down on the couch on the other side of Hermione. "Back off Fred he's mine" Hermione mock growled. "Fine but when she leaves ya Ced you know where to find me" Fred winked and laughed as he smiled at the two before leaving the room.

"Well my dear it is time for you to start packing the train leaves tomorrow!" Sirius smiled at the rare moments that he got alone with his daughter these days. "I know the summer flew by, but stayed slow at the same time" Hermione smiled at her dad as he sat down beside her. "Dad do you think, Aunt Cissa is alright and do you think that you'll find her soon?!" Hermione asked eagerly. "She's fine baby girl, and I think we might find her really soon because Albus picked up on Lucius's trail and we're not far behind him" Sirius smiled as he thought of seeing his cousin again. "Yeah!" Hermione smiled brightly and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Hermione, we need to talk" Sirius sighed as he grabbed her hand before she got up. "What is it daddy?" She asked aware of what he was going to say. "Well it's about you and Cedric… you guys have been together for a long time and well I just wanted you to know that I… approve. I do like him and could not imagine anyone more polite and sweet for you to be with. But as my duty as I father I have to hate him!" Sirius all but growled as he said the words that made Hermione's heart jump. 'Daddy approves!' she thought to herself as she launched at Sirius smothering him in a vice grip hug. "Thank you so much Daddy!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "No problem Mia, now go we have to go over to the Weasleys for dinner!" He smiled as she ran up the stairs to her room. "Oh and Hermione Cedric's gonna be there!" Sirius hollered up the stairs hearing his daughter scream, making him laugh as he walked into the kitchen. When they arrived at the Weasley's Cedric was already there, hanging from a tree with Fred and George. "Hermione!" He exclaimed as he jumped down and jogged towards her. "Hello Mr. Black" He said as he hugged Hermione and shook Sirius's outstretched hand. "Hello Cedric and please call me Sirius" Sirius said and smiled warmly at the younger wizard. Hermione watched the exchange with a smile. "Hermione be a dear and give me and Cedric a second" Sirius gently commanded at his daughter. She nodded and ran towards the tree where Fred and George were waiting with open arms for the hug they always received when they saw her. She ran and jumped into their awaiting arms with a huge smile she only gave her brothers. "Cedric treating you right?" Fred asked with a stern look acting like the overprotective brother that he was. "You tell us if he hurts you, we'll kill him!" George exclaimed. Hermione smiled and nodded at them before she hugged them again.  
Meanwhile with Cedric and Sirius…

"So Mr. Black, what'd you need to talk about?" Cedric asked unsurely as he eyed all his escape routes just t in case Sirius was going to murder him. "Please call me Sirius" Sirius smiled as warmly as he could at the young wizard before him. "Okay Sirius what do you want to talk about?" Cedric asked with a dazzling smile. "Well I just wanted to know what your intentions were with my daughter who I might remind you, is only 11 turning 12!" Sirius exclaimed with a forced smile. "Well Sirius, I really like your daughter a lot! I mean I know there's this relatively big age difference between us and all but, I really respect her and mark her as more mature than me!" Cedric explained rapidly. Sirius was shocked to say the least he thought that Cedric only wanted a girlfriend he could use during the summer. "Look Sirius, I really do care about your daughter an immense amount and if she'll have me I'd love to keep her by my side as long as I can" Cedric said looking Sirius straight in the eye. Sirius was completely shocked by this statement and couldn't speak so he just nodded. "Would that be all Sirius?" Cedric asked his eye flashing to where Hermione was hanging from the tree upside down. "Go on, and make sure you don't hurt her because it won't be me who kills you" Sirius laughed as he patted Cedric on the shoulder and walked off. "Oh and another thing make sure you tell her everything you just told me!" Sirius hollered as he disappeared behind the Burrow's front door.

"Cedric, Daddy wasn't too hard on you, was he?" Hermione asked from her perch on the tree. "No, not at all actually he just told me the basics of 'don't hurt her', and 'you touch I kill'" He smiled at her. "Come one guys dinner's ready!" Ginny exclaimed as her head peaked out the door. "Oh Crap, I can't get down, Fred and George helped me up here" Hermione mumbled embarrassed, as she looked up at the branch above her to avoid Cedric's eyes. "Jump" He said smiling. "What? Are you completely Nutters?!" Hermione exclaimed scandalized. "NO baby jump into my arms" Cedric laughed, a sweet song to Hermione's ears. "Oh" She giggled and blushed the slightest pink, so light that you would think it was from the cool air. "I promise I'll catch you no matter what !" Cedric smiled as he nodded encouragingly. "Alright Ced, I'm trusting you with my life here" Hermione smirked seeing the look on his face was priceless apparently h hadn't thought of it that way. "Well come on then baby" He smiled as she took a deep breath and slid off the edge of the branch, and landed safely in his open arms. "There's my girl" Cedric smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "My knight in shining armor" Hermione muttered sarcastically as she closed the gap between them and joined their lips. "I'm hungry" Hermione whined all Cedric did was smirk and run towards the house with her still in his arms. She giggled as he came to a stop right before he ran into the door. He gently set her down and opened the door. "After you milady" He bowed in mocking manor. "Why thank you kind sir" She laughed as she took his hand and dragged him inside to where the rest of them were already sitting down with two places right beside each other for Cedric and Hermione.

"Wakie, Wakie Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed as he sat beside his sleeping daughter. "Daddy! SHUT UP I'M SLEEPY!" Hermione wailed as she flung her arm in the general direction of the intruding voice. "Hermione the train leaves in a n hour" Sirius said with a smirk knowing this would get her up. "WHAT?" She creamed as she scrambled out of bed and around the room getting her clothes on. Sirius laughed and said: "Aren't you glad I made you pack yesterday?" "Daddy shut up!" Hermione hollered as she pushed him out of her room. She descended half an hour later with her trunk clopping behind her. He smiled at what she was wearing: a Gryffindor sweatshirt, with a Weird Sisters band t-shirt underneath it, and a pair of ripped jeans, with a pair of Chuck Taylor's. "Hermione, are you sure you don't want to wear anything more… Girly?" Sirius asked with a questioning look. "What's wrong with this?" Hermione asked re-inspecting her outfit. "Nothing Baby Girl, nothing at all" Sirius sighed happily that he didn't have to tell her to change for wearing something revealing… or worse.

"GINNY, GINNY!" Hermione yelled as they walked into the burrow. "HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" Ginny laughed making fun of the way Hermione was acting. "YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWART!" Hermione sang in a loud voice as her and Ginny danced around like the jumpy girls they were. "WOW" The twins said in unison as they walked down the stairs side by side. "Guys!" Hermione squealed as she ran into their open arms, making Ginny giggle. "Well you're in a great mood this morning?" Fred raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "What it's a lovely day out, the birds are singing, the bees are buzzing and we're going to Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed as she danced around their living room. "And she gets to see Ceddie without out Daddy dearest" George mumbled. "Yes, yes I do!" Hermione sang out.

"Where's Ron guys?" Hermione asked as she came down from cloud nine. "He's upstairs" Fred mumbled almost inaudibly. "What did you do?!" Hermione asked in an almost harsh voice. "We didn't do anything, he's been like that ever since you, Cedric and your dad left last night" George said quietly. "Wonder why" Ginny sighed sarcastically. "Huh?" Hermione asked unintelligently. "Look Hermione, I know he doesn't want us to tell you but you do have a right to know" Fred started. "He, well Ron, kind of likes you… as in a more than friends' kinda way" George finished. "Yet again I repeat: huh?" Hermione replied without the realization dawning on her. "Hermione. Ron. Has. A. Crush. On. You." Fred repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable. "What? Why? He never said anything!" Hermione exclaimed in defiance. "What: is because he likes you" Fred started. "Why: is because come one Hermione, look at you there isn't a guy out there who doesn't find you somewhat… attractive" George said uncomfortably. "He never said anything because he knew you could never return the feelings, especially now that you're with Cedric" Ginny finished. "OH" Hermione sighed in defeat. "I should go talk to him" Hermione said quietly as she ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey Ronnie boy, how's life treatin' ya?" Hermione asked with a fake accent. "Not so good" He sighed keeping his eyes locked on his hands. "Look Ron, I know you like me" Hermione slipped out. "How?" He asked not really caring at this point. "They told me, but look Ron, I love you, I really do, but like a brother and well… I'm not the right one for you, you only like how I look not anything else because well, you're 12 and what else is there to care about?" Hermione laughed nervously. At this point Ron burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Hermione snapped, not catching that it was all a prank. "You, you believed them?" Ron asked through his laughter. "What- oh" Hermione realized what was going on a burst out in laughter joining Ron on his bed before she fell over. "You, you, you, f-fell f-or th-th-that!" Ron said wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. "I did, didn't I?" Hermione asked as she leaned against Ron. He just nodded and pulled her up with him as he ran towards the door.

When they reached the twins and Ginny they were all rolling around laughing on the floor. "Wow that was good guys" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes some more to get the blurriness gone. "Sorry 'Mione but we just couldn't pass up the opportunity to prank you" Ginny giggled on the floor. "What the devil's going on in here?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room. "They pranked me, and it was brilliant!" Hermione giggled. "Well then, compose yourselves enough so that we can leave for the train station." Sirius smiled and walked back into the kitchen to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When they arrived at King's Cross it was already packed. "Well who's going first this time?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I will Mum!" The twins said at the same time. "None of that just one of you go!" Mrs. Weasley waved it off. As Hermione watched the twins disappear into the brick wall platform, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey Angel" A voice whispered in her ear. "Cedric!" She exclaimed as she turned around and saw none other than the beautiful face which she had missed over the last 24 hours. "HERMIONE!" Two identical voices shouted from behind the embraced two. "Harry! Drake!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she reluctantly let go of Cedric and hugged the other two before moving back into the warms arms of Cedric. "Go on boys" Mrs. Weasley said as she indicated that Harry, and Draco follow Ron through the platform. "Well Hermione, it's just you Gin and Ced" Sirius smiled. Hermione's face lit up as she heard her father use Cedric's nickname. "BYE DADDY! And thanks" She whispered the last part. He nodded and pushed her towards the brick wall. "See ya on the other side!" Hermione exclaimed as she smiled at Ginny and Cedric as she passed through the wall. She waited over to the side for the other two to come and about 30 seconds later they both came flying trough ready to search high and low fro Hermione. "Ahem" Hermione coughed lightly. They bother turned around and smiled.

"Hey baby, I have to go to this prefects meeting for a little while but I promise to find you when it's over" Cedric smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and ran off in the other direction. "So let's go find the boys and hang with them until Ced gets back" Hermione sighed, missing him already. Ginny smiled in knowing and nodded and they were off into the guys' compartment where Draco, Harry, and Ron sat with Seamus, Dean and Neville. "Hey Guys, this is Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she sat on Draco's lap. All the attention from the guys was on her as she smiled at Ginny t not be nervous and make the guys like her so maybe, just maybe, that they would all be infatuated with Ginny instead of her. Ginny smiled at the boys sweetly and sat down next to Dean on the only available seat. "Hey I'm Dean Thomas" He said sticking out his hand. "Ginny Weasley" She replied smiling as she shook his hand, in return he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. Ginny blushed an appealing shade of maroon. Thank Merlin Ron was to busy studying what flavor of Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans he was eating. Hermione smiled and laid you her head back on Draco's shoulder.

"Hermione, is there anyway that you could show me to where the bathrooms are?" Ginny asked in a quiet, whispered voice. "Yeah" Hermione sighed as she got off of Draco and walked silently towards the door. "So Gin, you like Dean?" Hermione asked with a smirk, trying to hold in her laughter. Ginny just blushed and looked away, but that was answer enough for Hermione. "Wow beat my record, it took me two days to find Cedric here" Hermione laughed. "But I promise I won't bug you, or tell" Hermione smiled as Ginny hugged her. "Well hello ladies!" Two familiar voices exclaimed in unison. "Hey guys" Hermione smiled at the twins. They smiled back and nodded. "Gin, how's it going?" Fred asked. "Fine" She said in a strained voice. "I was just showing her to the bathroom, she really has to go as you can see" Hermione laughed indicating to Ginny dancing around. "Alright, we'll leave you to it" They smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her inside the bathroom and waited patiently for the younger girl to come out. "Black" A cold voice indicated from the entrance. "Parkinson" Hermione nodded towards the girl wearing a Slytherin shirt proudly. Hermione looked away in disgust. "I'm done" Ginny said as she dried off her hands. "Weasel" Pansy said as she looked back to Hermione. "A Black associating with another Weasley" Pansy said raising her nose in disgust. "Shut it Parkinson!" Hermione exclaimed as she took a step towards the other girl. "Make me Black!" Pansy shouted back. Hermione pushed her out the door, and into the deserted hallway. Pansy was shocked momentarily, and then recovered by pushing Hermione back. A warm hand rested on Hermione's shoulder stopping her from going any further in the fight against Pansy. When she saw Pansy backing away, she began to worry. But the panic immediately washed away as she saw the bright smile she loved when she looked over her shoulder.

"Cedric, the meeting's already over?!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his open arms. "Yeah, there wasn't much to be said except, well boring stuff" He smiled as she kissed him. "Well I missed you!" She sighed as she snuggled into his chest, feeling it rumble as he chuckled. "Come on you have to go change into your robes" He smiled and took her hand leading her back towards the compartments. "Which one is yours?" He asked as he looked into the passing compartments. "This one" Hermione smiled as he walked into the compartment where the boys and Ginny all sat in their school uniforms. "When did you get back here?" Hermione asked Ginny. "I came back when I saw Cedric show up behind you" Ginny shrugged. "Oh well I gotta change, coming?" She asked as she turned to Cedric. "You know it" He smiled. "HEY, HEY, HEY! You will NOT go into the changing stall with my little sister!" Harry screamed outraged. "Of course not Har, he was going to walk with me and wait outside for me to walk me back" Hermione explained instantly soothing Harry. "Oh" He smiled and nodded, giving them permission to leave.

"Wow, they're really overprotective of you" Cedric sighed. "Yeah I know, that doesn't scare you away does it?" Hermione asked worried. "No, not all, nothing will scare me away from you" Cedric smiled as Hermione smirked and walked into the changing stall. When she came back out Cedric was breathless. She looked impossibly incredible in the school uniform, and apparently over ¾ of the male population thought so too. "Wow Hermione you look…WOW!" He laughed. "Well, good but you're the only one _ALLOWED _to think so" Hermione said as she kissed him and walked back towards their compartment as the train slowed. "Wow, are we there already?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry and the guys getting their carry on baggage. Harry smiled and nodded at his little sister and walked towards the exit of the train.

A/N: Hope you like it! It was extra long for the wait and please tell me what you think or want and leave a reveiw thatnks! Taylor


	10. Chapter 10 Rolling Out the Welcome Mat

**Chapter 10: Rolling Out the Welcome Mat**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! And by the way I want to thank all my reviewers! Thanks so much, guys for hanging in there while I had writer's block and all that good stuff! Here's the newest!

A/N: Sorry for the confusion: in this chappie Hermione is in her 2nd year at Hogwarts.

"See you later Ced" Hermione smiled as she gave him a hug. This of course drew the attention of most of the students and staff in the hall. "Hello everyone" Hermione smiled and waved giving Cedric a sideways look. He looked shocked! "Ced, you alright?" Hermione asked for good measure. He nodded and stalked quickly towards his house table, where his friends were waiting. Hermione smiled and walked over to where Harry and Draco were sitting with the twins, Lee, and Ron. "So Hermione, you and Cedric huh?" Lee asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione just smiled and nodded. "Well good job, he's nice enough for you" Lee whispered in her ear. "Thanks Lee" Hermione smiled.

"Before we begin our feast let us welcome our new first years" Dumbledore began and waved to where all the small first years were standing off to the side being soothed by Professor McGonagall. "Up first…" McGonagall began and by that time Hermione tuned her out until she heard the name Weasley. "Last Ginerva Weasley" McGonagall called causing Hermione to wolf-whistle. "Ms. Black please" McGonagall pleaded. "Sorry Professor" Hermione smiled dazzlingly making the older witch smile. Ginny smiled at the exchange and walked slowly up the stairs. _**"Another Weasley?! Tell me dear girl are you the last? Please I ask of you! Now, now down to business. You dearest girl are brave at heart but weak on the surface. You rely heavily on those around you, and try to act like what your not. You will stop at nothing to protect those you love, and those they love. I shall place you in… GRYFFINDOR!" **_The sorting hat cried through the echoing hall. The cheer that erupted out of the Gryffindor's was lead by none other than Hermione Black. Gin smirked, relieved, and skipped towards the awaiting seat beside her best friend. "Congrats Gin" Hermione whispered as she embraced the younger girl. "Thanks" Ginny whispered back and turned her attention towards Dumbledore as he cleared his throat to speak of the feast. "Oh Ginny I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" Elise hollered as she ran over and jumped on both Ginny and Hermione as they walked into the Common Room. "Elise! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she held Elise at an arms length to inspect her changes. "Hermione you saw me a month ago!" Elise laughed. "I know but where have you been?! You look fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed as she squeezed her friend again. "Well I went on vacation with my mum and we went on a cruise around to the American border and well I think you can guess the rest!" Elise laughed. "Oh Merlin! You look absolutely AMAZING!" Hermione all but screamed. "No now I look like somebody who's pretty enough to hang out with you" Elise said with her eyes downcast. "Elise, you know that's not true. You are the nicest and quite frankly the prettiest girl I've ever met! So if anybody ever tries to tell you differently you just tell me and I'll beat them to a pulp!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Elise again. "Thanks Hermione" Elise sighed as she, Ginny and Hermione walked over to the couch in the now deserted common room and started talking. "Hey guys, sorry Cedric said he had prefect duties tonight and asked if I wanted to come with him, so I gotta go" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped off the couch. "Okay just be prepared to tell us everything" Elise said with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, yeah" Hermione waved it off as she hopped out of the portrait hole and into the darkness of the cold stone walls. "Cedric?" She whispered breaking the eerie silence. "Hey baby" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked as she kissed his cheek. "Well I wanted some company while I walked around checking to make sure all the students were in bed" Cedric answered with a shrug. "Okay, but wouldn't we be breaking the rules?" Hermione asked with a smirk. "Yes, but I love a girl who breaks the rules" He whispered making her shiver. "Come on lover boy let's patrol the halls" She said with sarcasm dripping off her tone.

When Hermione finally got back into her dorm it was almost 12:30. "Bloody hell" She muttered as she changed into her pajamas. After she was all tucked in nice and warm she began to wonder about her day as she drifted towards lala land. After she finished patrolling the halls with Ced she came back to the rude awakening of telling Elise and Ginny every small thing in excruciating detail. "Can't wait for the other things to describe" she muttered to herself as she lost consciousness.

The next day was, thankfully, Saturday. "Hermione, Hermione GET UP!" Elise exclaimed as she shook Hermione. "WHAT?!" Hermione snapped in the general direction of Elise. "Cedric's waiting in the Common Room for you, Fred and George let him in" Elise explained. "That's nice, TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!" Hermione screamed into her pillow. "No, now get up and get dressed!" Elise sighed as she yanked her friend out of bed. Hermione grumbled and muttered all the way down to the common room.

"Hermione!" Cedric's face lit up as he saw the little witch stumble down the stairs. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Lousy git" She muttered as she plopped down on an overstuffed chair, eyes threatening to close once again. "So 'Mione what do you want for your birthday this year?" Draco asked. "Mmhm" Hermione groaned waving her hand in a flopping motion. "Hermione?" Harry asked. There was no response from the small witch. "Hermione?" He tried again only a little louder. Still no response. "She's asleep, shall we get breakfast?" Cedric asked knowing Hermione would likely kill the next person to wake her up. The boys and Ginny and Elise all nodded and walked towards the portrait hole. They stopped suddenly as it flew open to reveal…

A/N: Sorry it's short and for the cliffie! I'll update if I get enough reviews! I mean, I'll update anyways but I'll update sooner if you guys review!


	11. Chapter 11 What Happens Next?

Chapter 11: What Happens Now?

**A/n: I'd like to thank Elizabeth Vida for all her help with this chappie!!! Lots of love Elizabeth! Oh yeah p.s. I'm sooooo sorry it took sooooo long! **

Hermione awoke and jumped out of the comfy, overstuffed, squashy armchair; as she heard the unanimous gasp fill the silence of the common room.

"What is it?" She gasped as her eyes rested on the disturbance.

"Hermione" Cedric whispered as he stalked over to the small witch collapsing as she stumbled clumsily towards the bloodied and beaten body of her aunt.

"Guys help her" Cedric mumbled as Hermione broke free of his grasp and ran towards her Aunt Narcissa.

"NO!!!" She wailed as she watched the older witch's breathing slowly until it stopped completely.

"No, no, no, no! Make her come back!" Hermione pleaded as she saw the look on Draco's face. Just then all the Order of the Phoenix burst into the common room in a harsh run.

"No, leave her alone!" A hysterical Hermione shouted as she clutched herself closer to Narcissa's body.

"Hermione, let go!" Sirius uttered as his eyes focused on the dying woman in front of him.

"Hermione, come on" Cedric tried to pull Hermione away but, failed miserably.

"Hermione, they can save her if you let go, now come on…That's a girl" Draco whispered softly as Hermione let go and jumped into his open arms.

"Make her come back!" She wailed miserably into his shoulder.

"I know, Mia, I know she'll be okay, she has to be" Draco whispered as his eyes searched frantically around the faces in the room as they picked up his dying mother and carried her out of his sight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Drake" Hermione uttered almost soundlessly into the crook of his neck.

"It'll all be okay" He mumbled as he pulled them over towards the boys' dormitory stairs and carried them both up to the deserted dorms.

"I've never seen her like that" Ginny whispered as she fell into the couch as the tears streamed relentlessly.

"Neither have I, but she's going to be alright. Draco will make sure" George muttered as he wrapped an arm around Ginny, comfortingly. She leaned into him as her tears streamed faster.

"I hope she'll be okay" Elise mumbled, tears streaming down her own face.

"No worries, she'll pull through, she always does" Harry sighed as he pulled Elise toward him and hugged her tightly.

"If you'll excuse me, I really should be going" Cedric mumbled to the group of distraught Gryffindors. He didn't wait for a response out of any of them, knowing anything they could say wouldn't help. He just stormed out of the common room, using his height as an advantage to his speed.

"Hey Ced" Fred's voice called from behind him as he stalked quickly towards the stairs. Cedric pointedly avoided his call and stalked onwards.

"Cedric Diggory!" Fred called harshly as he tugged on the older boy's shoulder roughly. When Cedric turned around they were almost nose to nose.

"What?!" Cedric snapped eager to be away from Her and Her friends as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred asked panting slightly from his short run.

"Nothing! Is that all?" Cedric replied impatiently.

"Look mate, I know what's going on. You're hurt because Hermione just threw you away from her when you tried to help. Don't take it the way you are! She would've done it any of us except Draco at that moment! Even Harry wouldn't be able to get any sense of recognition from her! Only Draco can fix this one for her! It's their family mate, not ours. It's only them this time" Fred finished with a pat on Cedric's shoulder and walked away, back to the common room to help his family.

Cedric sat there in the middle of the staircase for god knows how long. He kept replaying all the things Fred had said to him earlier. _It's their family not ours mate. Only Draco could fix her this time. __**Bollocks to that! Hermione might as well be my family! I spend almost all of the time with her! I never feel complete without her near me! I knew what I needed to do, but I didn't want to. I should go back and wait patiently with the rest in the Gryffindor common room, I should wait for her to come back down, and I should do a lot of things. While waiting for my girlfriend to become less hysterical in the arms of someone else, grated it is her cousin, but still, that's something that I, Cedric Diggory will absolutely not do! **_Cedric thought as he jumped up to his feet and stormed back into the Gryffindor common room, silently noting that it was filled with students. As he looked out the window, he was shocked to see the moon shining prominently. _**Wow, I was thinking for a long time and I didn't even notice all these kids pass me. **_He thought taken aback by his own stupidity.

…Back with Hermione and Draco, in the boys' dorms…

"Draco, I can't help it" Hermione cried through her sobs.

"Hermione, I promise you no one thinks this is your fault because it isn't! So stop apologizing for it this instant!" Draco exclaimed as he hugged her closer, so that she was practically sitting in his lap now.

"How can you say that?" Hermione sobbed into him.

"I can say that because I won't lie to you! Hermione she's going to be fine! She's my mother!! She has to be!" Draco hollered as he jumped up roughly pushing the tears away from his face.

"Draco, no Drake come back don't leave me too!' Hermione sobbed as she reached out to him.

"Hermione, what happens to us now?" Draco sobbed as they pulled each other close.

…With Cedric…

"What the bloody hell, do you think you're doing Diggory?!" Fred snapped as Cedric ran into the crowded common room.

"I need to see Hermione" Cedric panted.

"Well she doesn't need to see you!" George replied in the same tone as Fred as they blocked the boys' dorm steps.

"Let me through! Get out of my way! Let me through!" A new voice shouted through the common room as 6 new people entered the common room.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" Sirius's voice snapped as he reached the three boys.

"Upstairs, hurry. I can feel her falling apart from down here" Harry sighed as he ran over to his uncle.

"Tell me one thing first. Is Narcissa alright?" Harry asked stopping Sirius mid step.

"Yes, she will be" He muttered and ran up the stairs at a lightning speed to catch his daughter as she fell into her own despair. Cedric was flushed with relief as he heard the news that had torn his little 'Mione apart. _**I need to be with her. **_ He thought desperately as he tore up the staircase behind Sirius.

"What're you doing boy?" Sirius mumbled as he paused at the top of the stairs to study the younger wizard.

"I'm doing what I can" Cedric answered and reached behind Sirius and pushed open the door, to see the only thing that could have stopped him. To see the only thing that could've broken his heart right then and there. To see the only thing he had feared since he was little. He saw his Hermione broken and falling apart.

"Oh Hermione, she's fine!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran to his daughter.

"Daddy, what, what happened?" Hermione sobbed releasing her death grip on a grateful Draco, and transferred her attention to her father.

"She's fine, that's all you need to know right now" Sirius sighed as he held his daughter.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked her tears dulling slightly as she noticed Cedric for the first time.

"Yes baby girl, everyone's fine. Everyone's okay they're only worried about you at this point" Sirius said as he released his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy, now go stay with Aunt Cissa" Hermione muttered to her antsy dad.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you if you need me too!" Sirius exclaimed as he cast a worried look down at the tiny witch.

"Daddy, I'll be fine, now go to Aunt Cissa and come get when she's ready to be seen" Hermione said as she pushed Sirius out of the room, and stood silently beside Cedric.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can go sit with mum" Draco muttered as he wiped all traces of his tears away from his ivory cheeks.

"Are you sure Drake, I'll come with you" Hermione offered grabbing his hand.

"I'm sure, besides you have someone here you need to sort some things out with" He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. She smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand reassuringly as he ran out the door to visit his battered mother, happier than he had been in months.

"So, what happens next?" Hermione asked as she looked at Cedric who stood rigidly in the doorway.

"I don't know, you tell me" Cedric muttered not meeting her confused gaze.

"Look, I don't what's going to happen next! I'm not a mind reader! I can't tell what's wrong and I most certainly can not tell the future! So this discussion is a two way thing! You need to explain more than six syllables to me!" Hermione snapped frustrated with everything.

"Look, I don't know! Today it seemed like I didn't matter so you need to explain more than yelling at me Hermione!" Cedric hollered back.

"Fine what the bloody hell do you wanna know Cedric?!" Hermione screamed as the tears broke free again.

"I just want to know what was going through your head when you shoved me away this afternoon!" He snapped, not second-guessing his accusations.

"I wasn't. I saw the life leave my aunts eyes and everything stopped. I couldn't feel anything but the numbing pain. When her breathing stopped something broke!" Hermione sobbed.

"Well, is it fixed, because I sure as hell couldn't fix it?!" Cedric snapped relentless to Hermione's pouring tears.

"Wow Cedric, I thought that you of all people would understand this! Apparently I was wrong, about a lot more than this!" Hermione screamed as she pushed him out of her way and stormed down the stairs into the common room, filled to the brim with students and order members alike who had heard the whole argument.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAIT!" Cedric's voice called as he arrived at her side in the blink of an eye.

"NO! I'm done with this!" Hermione screamed as Cedric took hold of her arms.

"NO!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Hermione cried as she broke down into his strong arms.

"Hermione, baby, it's all okay now, I'm sorry I was a git. You deserve much better than me. I understand that when all this is over, you never want to see my face again. Please just come back don't leave us all alone here in the world. Come back don't close in on yourself please! If you need motivation for it, look around! All these people here, love you, care about, and need you! I need you Hermione. Please I need you" He whispered as her struggles stopped and she cried into his chest.

"Hermione, my angel, my love, my light, my sun. Please come on, I need you! We all need you!" He whispered the last part just loud enough for the closer people to hear. Hermione nodded weakly as she forced her hands away from his chest and wiped at her tears viciously.

"I need you too" She mumbled as she buried her face into his chest one last time.

"I need to see my aunt now, please" She muttered as she wrapped herself around Cedric, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, if you need to be there I'll be standing right beside you" Cedric whispered.

"Don't ever leave there either" She chuckled hoarsely.

"I'll only leave if you tell me to" He said as he saluted and walked her out of the portrait hole, and towards where she needed to be, with her family. That day, Cedric promised to be whatever she needed him to be. Whether it be, her love, her friend, her confidant. He decided that he would be whatever the tiny, fragile, brilliant, beautiful witch in front of him needed to be.

"Sorry, about everything that I said to you" Hermione muttered as she stopped outside of the hospital wing door.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one being a prat!" Cedric chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You were, weren't you?" She laughed, trying to ignore the pang of guilt that nibbled at her conscience.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Hermione Jane Black! Don't you dare try to lie to me now! I can tell you're lying!" He accused, knowing he had her right there.

"Well, I feel really bad about getting mad at you. I mean I was really mean and you had every right to be utterly pissed at me. I mean I did throw you away from me when you were trying to help me. I was being a right foul git!" Hermione exclaimed as she took a step back from him.

"Hermione, I was being the right foul git here! I ran away because I was being selfish and hurt that you wouldn't let me help you! I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself! You see I thought I failed you as a boyfriend because I couldn't make all the bad things and pain go away. I thought that maybe I couldn't help the way I did during the summer, every time Malfoy (Sr.) would send you one of his letters, you would run to me! I was the one who could make everything better! I was the one who could fix everything!" Cedric admitted.

"Ced, just because you're not the only person I go to doesn't mean a thing! You're still the one who can fix everything! You're always going to be the one I run to when I cry, when I need somebody. Today, I knew Draco would need me and I thought that if he saw me open up about the problems that scared me he would too! It worked a lot better than I thought it would. He told me some of the things that had been bothering him since this whole stupid thing started! Cedric, I promise you're the only one I want to go to. Nothing can or will change that! I can promise you that much!" Hermione explained as she let out everything that she wanted to tell him before it could be kept in any longer.

"Really?" Cedric asked unsure that all that could be kept inside a person that small.

"Yes silly Cedric!" Hermione giggled as she kissed his cheek and pulled him into the hospital wing with her, his hand safely secured between both of hers.

"How is she?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Draco, who was staring aimlessly at his mother.

"She's better, Madam Pomfrey says she should wake up by tomorrow or the next day, with little to no damage left" Draco explained as Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well, I just want you to know that we're all here for you if you need us" Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Hermione, Draco, Cedric why don't you all head to bed and I come get you if anything happens" Sirius asked, looking closely at all three kids faces, studying the purple rims underneath their eyes from exhaustion.

"Daddy, could I stay a little longer? I need to do this" Hermione asked in a quiet voice as she walked closer to her dad.

"If it's something that you need to do" Sirius said as she smiled brightly up at him.

"Now for you boys, you're both to stay down in the Gryffindor common room. Do you understand me?" Sirius asked in a serious tone. (A/N: No pun intended!)

"Yes, come on Ced, I'm dead tired" Draco muttered to the older boy as he walked towards the exit. Cedric cast one last glance at Hermione, when he saw her nod; he smiled and walked after the younger Gryffindor.

"So, how're you and Cedric doing?" Sirius asked never taking his eyes away from Narcissa.

"I don't know, we had this huge blowout today and I actually think we're going to be alright. Apparently we said some things that needed to be heard. I actually think, genuinely think, that everything might have a way of going back to normal now" Hermione sighed as she sat on her dad's lap.

"Oh, do I need to hurt him?" Sirius asked in all seriousness. (A/N: Again no pun intended!)

"No I think I did enough of that today" Hermione said as a bitter smile lit her face.

"Oh honey" Sirius sighed as he studied his daughter and pulled her into him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I couldn't help the way I hoped I could. All this summer, I was nothing but a burden" Hermione whispered as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"No Hermione, you helped more than you could ever think! You helped keep everyone's spirits raised! You helped keep their scared children calm! You helped us get through the rough patch we hit in life! Hermione you're the one that got everybody through this" Sirius explained as he wiped the stray tears running down her face.

"It's really late 'Mione why don't you head back?" Sirius asked not really caring what her answer was.

"But daddy, I wanna stay with you! Aunt Cissa needs us!" Hermione argued.

"Aunt Cissa needs you to do what I say!" Sirius said instantly making Hermione regret her last phrase.

"Fine, if that's that way you want it!" Hermione mock glared as she smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Night Daddy, I love you!" She exclaimed and walked away from him and her aunt.

"Love you too Baby girl!" Sirius exclaimed in a quiet voice as Hermione opened the hospital wing door and closed it behind her.

"Wow, it's really quiet" Hermione mumbled to herself, breaking the eerie silence that had overcome the shadowy hallway. She walked silently as she heard loud footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked as she slyly pulled out her wand. There was no response so she shrugged it off and kept walking at a slightly faster pace. Everything was fine until; she heard the same thumps behind her.

"Come out! This is getting annoying!" She called into the darkness surrounding her. She kept walking briskly almost at a run, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Who's there?!" She whispered frantically her voice cracking with fear at the end.

"No one my dear niece" Lucius Malfoy's harsh voice whispered as Hermione flew back about ten feet. Hermione's hoarse voice screamed, calling out for someone to help her. No one could hear the frantic please for help in the abandoned hallway, so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, praying silently that she could outrun the older wizard.

"Hermione what's wrong?!" Cedric asked urgently as the little witch jumped into his arms as she stumbled into the common room.

"He's, he's here!" She whispered frantically clutching to him.

"Baby, who's here?" He asked even though he thought he knew.

"Him, Lucius he's HERE!" She cried, loud enough to grab the attention of all the people remaining in the common room, most were members of the Order.

"Where Hermione? Where is that.…?" James asked as he and Remus charged forward.

"He was in the hallway, behind me I don't know… where he is now, I ran" Hermione admitted through her tears looking ashamed with herself.

"Hermione, you did the right thing. The smart thing! You came to us; you're a brilliant little witch!" James whispered affectionately kissing her forehead, as he and Remus charged out the door. In search of the man that had screwed up their lives too much.

"Hermione, it's all going to be fine. They'll find him and send him back to where he belongs" Cedric soothed as he held Hermione, in the abandoned boys' dormitory, the rest of the boys were downstairs discussing all that had happened.

"Cedric?" Hermione asked after they were both silent for a long time.

"Yes angel?" He answered making her smile.

"I think there's something you should know, but I'm not sure where to start…" She trailed off keeping her eyes as far away from his as possible.

"The beginning is usually the most original, but you my little 'Mione have never been one to follow everyone else, so why don't you start with any part" He suggested as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, well I just need you to know that, not that I would know or anything, but I just needed you to know that when we were apart, it felt like I was missing half of me you know?" Hermione stuttered.

"Like you would do anything to see me? Like it felt as though you aren't complete unless I'm right beside you? Like if we were never apart everything would be whole, complete?" Cedric asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Exactly! What does that mean for us?" Hermione asked as she looked into his bright green eyes.

"I think it means more than we could ever hope for us. Now I don't want to scare you but I think it means that we really, really, really like each other, like more than either of us could imagine" Cedric suggested as he felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw her chocolate eyes alight with excitement.

"Is this what love feels like?" Hermione asked her face breaking into a serious look.

"I'm not sure; do you want to talk about this later?" Cedric asked unsure if this was the real deal, or if they had just grown dependant on each other.

"Yeah, let's talk about… Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, can you believe those Cannons? Already 0 and 4! There's like 26 more games of the season!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I know, but did you look at Irish's stats? They've had 5 games and won all of 'em! They're going all the way this year!" Hermione exclaimed happily forgetting the earlier, more serious topic.

"If they go all the way they're only gonna end up losing to Puddlemore United!" Cedric argued back.

"Sure, Puddlemore already lost 3 of their four games!" Hermione exclaimed outraged by her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Whatever 'Mione, you can keep your delusional thoughts!" Cedric chuckled as Hermione lay back down on top of him.

"Hey Ced?" Hermione asked over a yawn.

"Yes 'Mione?" Cedric responded.

"Will you, this is gonna sound so stupid! Would you mind, singing me to sleep?" Hermione asked as she felt her face flush.

"No, I'd do anything for you! I'm gonna warn you though I have a terrible voice" Cedric chuckled trying to hide his embarrassment.

"May I ask why though?" He asked quietly.

"Well when I was little and scared and couldn't sleep; Daddy, Uncle Remus, Uncle James, Aunt Cissa or Aunt Lily would always sing to me and I would fall fast asleep. It was the only thing that would help when I had nightmares and stuff" Hermione admitted into the warmth of his chest.

"Oh, well then I really don't mind. Hermione, are you having nightmares this time?" Cedric asked with a worried glance to her.

"Yeah, lately they've been worse than before. Like on the last few days of break, they were bearable but ever since we came back to school, they were awful! Elise was going to call you and the boys in one time because I screamed" Hermione explained nervously.

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me? I would've stayed with you. I know it seems stupid but, it's okay we're all scared. I had a nightmare just yesterday. I dreamed of what my life would be like if I never met you or went to Hogwarts. It was awful!" Cedric shuddered as he remembered how awful that dream made him feel.

"I'm sorry, I guess we should just tell each other everything from now on" Hermione whispered.

"It would seem smart. So now what song would you like me to try to sing to you?" Cedric asked as he repositioned himself so that Hermione was laying half on him with her head on his chest and her legs and feet were under the covers.

"I don't care, why don't sing your favorite song?" She asked through a yawn that shook her whole body.

"Okay, remember I warned you" He reminded her as he thought for minute.

"_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! 

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!   
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,   
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!" (A/N: The song Your Guardian Angel belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)Cedric sang gently as he kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"That was great" Hermione muttered as she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Cedric awoke bright and early, in contrast to being up so late.

"Good morning love" He whispered as he looked into Hermione's brightly shining brown eyes.

"Good morning yourself sleeping beauty" Hermione giggled, making Cedric smile and roll his eyes.

"I know I'm gorgeous right?" He asked as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"More than you know Badger-Boy!" Hermione smiled as she kissed him gently.

"Are you feeling better?" Cedric asked as Hermione pulled him out of the bed, carefully taking in the surroundings of the other sleeping boys.

"Yes, now shhh, and come on" She whispered taking his hand and gracefully sliding out of the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Cedric asked once they were in the empty common room. As he looked over to the clock on the wall he saw that it read 8:00 am.

"Would you mind coming with me to see Aunt Cissa? I don't really feel up to going alone" Hermione asked clutching to his hand as a shiver ran up her spine.

"No problem" He sighed as he saw James and Remus walk in.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Remus asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, you us your arses! We had to cover for you both when Sirius came to ask us where you were!" James exclaimed with a sigh.

"Why?" Hermione asked intrigued as she stood in front of her uncles with her hands placed on her hips.

"He wanted to see you before he went back to Narcissa. In case you didn't notice 'Mione, you were asleep on Cedric!" James exclaimed, his eyebrows rising as he challenged her.

"Yeah, well… so?!" She asked exasperated.

"Do you think daddy dearest would appreciate that?" James asked laughing. Remus watched the exchange with a smirk trying to hold in his laughter as he watched his niece challenge his brother.

"Well do you have any idea how comfortable Cedric is?" She asked her shoulders relaxing as she gave in. The two men looked over at Cedric with their eyebrows raised, making Cedric blush.

"Wow 'Mione I think he's prettier than you when he blushes" James laughed.

"I was thinking the same, just earlier" Hermione smiled at Cedric making him relax and his face cracking into one just the same.

"Cedric we're just tearing the Mickey out of ya because you're the only one good enough for Hermione" Remus said and James nodded along the whole time.

"Hey did you guys get Lucius?" Hermione asked worry marring her features.

"Yep, and he's finally back in Azkaban, waiting for his execution date" James sighed as he closed his eyes.

"No more need to worry Hermione. It's all over" Remus smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, well we're going to go see Aunt Cissa before breakfast. You guys want to come?" Hermione asked.

"No you guys run along. We'll see you at breakfast though" James said as he broke into snores.

"Let's go Ced" Hermione said waving at Remus as the portrait hole shut.


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye I Guess

**Chapter 12: Goodbye…I Guess… **

**A/N: Just so you know Hermione is in her 2****nd**** year and I've made Cedric in his 4****th**** with Fred and George okay? Good!  
**  
When Cedric and Hermione arrived at the Hospital Wing it was completely deserted except for the lump on Narcissa's bed indicating that Sirius was still there.   
"Dad" Hermione whispered unsurely as she walked up towards her father.  
"What?" He jumped up, managing to know over the chair he was sitting in.  
"Wow, now I know that it's not only Tonks" Hermione giggled, indicating to her father's display of clumsiness.  
"Someone had to teach her" He chuckled a relieved sound.  
"You're so funny" A new voice entered.  
"TONKS!" Hermione squealed as she ran to her older cousin.  
"Sirius may I just say that I was clumsy way before you tried to teach me to use it against everybody else" Tonks chided shaking her finger at him as she caught her flying cousin.  
"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks laughed, making Hermione smile.  
"Tonks it's so good to see you! How have you been and where were you all summer?!" Hermione asked as Tonks put her back down.  
"I had some stuff I need to take care of, and your father said that I should stay with the Aurors at the ministry, I could do more help there" Tonks shrugged it off waking towards Sirius.

"How have you been, you big softy?" Tonks asked as she grabbed him into a fierce hug; a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.  
"Fine lately, been a long week especially for her" Sirius whispered indicating with a nod of his head to where Hermione and Cedric stood a little ways away talking in hushed tones.  
"She still with the boy eh?" Tonks asked, her scrutinizing gaze burning into Cedric as she studied the way they talked to each other.  
"Yeah, I actually think that they may be the real deal here Dora" Sirius muttered, his eyes glazing over as he saw Cedric laugh and kiss Hermione's cheek.  
"Really Sirs?" Tonks asked her eyes leaving the couple and turning to Sirius.   
"Yeah…" Sirius trailed off, turning to Tonks.  
"Daddy, Tonks, are you coming to breakfast with us?" Hermione's voice asked.  
"Yeah, we'll be right there" Sirius answered, smiling at his daughter as she nodded and skipped towards the exit. 

"Hullo Hermione, Cedric, mornin'" Hagrid's booming voice sounded as they entered the great hall.  
"Good morning Hagrid!" Hermione chirped as she walked on towards the Gryffindor table. "Coming Ced?" She asked noticing him faltering.  
"No actually Hermione, I kinda have to go sit with my friends today, I promised. Would you like to meet them?" Cedric asked sheepishly.   
"Oh that would be lovely! I've never formally met them before!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up from the bench, shaking Angelina's pumpkin juice to the point where it spilled over. "Oh I'm so sorry Angie!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to wipe up the mess. Angelina didn't look worried at all, if anything she was bubbling with excitement that Hermione Black just called her by a nickname.  
"Well, don't worry they're just as normal as everyone else in the school. So naturally they know every little thing about you" Cedric chuckled.  
"Are they nice? Will they like me? What if they hate me? Oh god Cedric!" Hermione panicked.  
"Hermione, they'll like you! It's impossible for anyone not to!" Cedric consoled her as he led her towards the Hufflepuff table.

"No Ced, I can't! No, help, no!" Hermione grabbed onto the nearest person, who just happened to be a Hufflepuff 7th year. "Help me!" She pleaded.  
"Ignore her Simon, she's meeting the group" Cedric smiled.  
"Oh, don't worry Hermione, they'll love ya!" Simon chuckled and pried her fingers off and walked away.  
"Thanks for all the help Simon!" Hermione called after him as though she had known him her whole life. Cedric just laughed at her. "Shut up!" She pouted as he half carried her to his house table.  
"Hiya Cedric!" A thick Scottish accent exclaimed.  
"Hullo Cho" Cedric muttered, not happy at all to see the clingy third year.  
"How're you doing?" Cho asked cheerfully, unfazed by Cedric's lack of interest.  
"I've been better; you know my girlfriend, Hermione, right?" Cedric asked, stressing the word girlfriend.  
"I don't believe we've had the… pleasure of meeting" Cho said faking her cheeriness.  
"Well this is last time you can ever say that!" Cedric said happily, pretending not to see the glares Cho was sending at the unperturbed Hermione.  
"My name's Hermione Black, nice to meet you" Hermione said with a badly faked smile.   
"I'm Cho Chang, same here" Cho spat out, not bothering to hide her disgust in the matter. (A/N: sorry, I really, really hate Cho so…)  
"Well, as fun as all this was I must be going. Cedric was just about to introduce me to all his friends" Hermione smiled, making Cho's face fall. Hermione really did have an amazing smile.  
"Well you best get going wouldn't want them to miss out on meeting The Hermione Black, face to face in person" Cho snarled and flounced away.  
"Does every girl in this school hate me or is just me?" Hermione asked, semi-serous turning to Cedric.   
"Not all the girls in the school hate you" He added sheepishly.  
"Oh thanks!" Hermione smiled sarcastically.   
"Come on, time to meet my friends!" Cedric said happily. Hermione soon lost interest in putting up any kind of a fight when she saw a tall blonde boy wave Cedric over.

"Hey Alex!" Cedric exclaimed as he and the tall blonde boy, embraced in a "manly hug".  
"Hey Ced! Who's the little one?" Alex asked, even though he knew.  
"Well as you knew this is Hermione Black and she's my…" Cedric was interrupted.  
"I'm Cedric's friend!" Hermione exclaimed, cutting of Cedric's sentence.  
"Oh sure you are, and just so you now I'm more than qualified to tear the Mickey out of you both since I'm Ced's best friend and have been since 1st year. Oh yeah I'm Alex Scott" Alex said, his smirk lighting up his eyes.  
"No actually she's my girlfriend" Cedric smiled, as he looked down at Hermione who looked like a fish thrown out of water.  
"Honestly, what he means is that I'm his friend who happens to be a girl" Hermione tried to explain.  
"No actually I know a lot about you and Ced. He's basically told me everything he knows about you. You're all I've heard about since last year when you kinda fell on top of him" Alex explained laughing at Cedric when he turned red.  
"Really?" Hermione asked, she too burst out laughing leaning on Alex for support. The two soon started gasping for air, and fell to the floor clutching their sides.  
"Thanks guys, I mean really" Cedric muttered.   
"Sorry Ced, it's just…" Alex started breaking off into his laughter again.  
"It's just so funny! I mean yeah I've liked you since then but wow…" Hermione giggled.  
"Thanks guys for laughing at my pain" Cedric sighed dramatically.   
"Whatever sleeping beauty, let's meet the rest of the troops" Hermione laughed one last time and then followed Cedric and Alex back to the Hufflepuff table.

"Okay, Jenna this is Hermione, Hermione this is Jenna" Alex introduced.  
"Oh Jenna Ascot, the beater from the Quidditch team?" Hermione asked as she shook Jenna's hand.  
"The one and only" Jenna laughed out. Hermione smiled in reply, she really liked this girl already; for one she wasn't already obsessed with her.  
"Okay, this is Kyle Smarts and his twin sister Aerie" Alex continued.  
"Hello" Hermione chirped.  
"Hullo Hermione" The twins said in unison. For all the people she was meeting her introduction was unnecessary, they all already knew her.  
"Okay moving on… this, this is Skylar Thomas" Alex said a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Cedric started laughing. "Shut it Ced!" Alex hissed.  
"Hullo Skylar" Hermione smiled making everyone around her look at her.   
"Hello Hermione!" Skylar chirped.  
"You two already know each other?" Cedric asked.  
"Yeah, we met last year at the Quidditch game, she gave me back the mittens Elise lost" Hermione smiled at the older girl.

"So how have you and Elise been lately?" Skylar asked striking up a conversation.  
"Fine, I mean I've been better" Hermione replied sadly.  
"Oh yeah how is your aunt doing? Dad told me all about it over the summer. He's in the Order. He just didn't want me to be there so I spent the time with my mum at her parent's house" Skylar explained at Hermione's confused look.  
"Oh, she's doing better she still hasn't awoken yet but she'll be fine by the end of the week" Hermione explained.  
"Oh thanks good" Skylar breather, her eyes flashing to where Cedric and Alex sat, a little ways down, talking.  
"Oh so you like Alex?" Hermione asked catching on to the longing glance Skylar was sending his way.  
"What?! NO!" Skylar covered up, blushing the color that resembled a tomato.  
"Ok, well then you wouldn't care if I told you who he lied then?" Hermione smirked at the glare that made its way onto Skylar's face.   
"Of course not" She bit out through gritted teeth.  
"Well he likes-" Hermione was cu off by her name being shouted.   
"Hermione, you ready to get goin'?" Cedric asked as he and Alex walked up.  
"Yeah sure, where are we going?" Hermione asked her eyes flashing between Alex and Skylar.  
"Our Quidditch team has practice and I wanted to know if you wanted to come" Cedric provided. "As long as you don't talk to anyone about our skills" He added as an after thought, just remembering that she too played Quidditch.  
"I wouldn't dare tell a soul or anyone without for that matter" She whispered as though the whole conversation were hush-hush. That caused Alex to burst out laughing.   
"Do you always say things that no one expects?" He asked.   
"Yes" Cedric and Hermione exclaimed at the same time, causing more laughter to erupt.

"DIGGORY!" A new voice shouted as it entered the great hall.  
"Yes?" Cedric asked looking up.   
"Practice is cancelled, we need you and Alex down in the Hufflepuff Common Room immediately" The voice barked and Hermione recognized it as a seventh year Hufflepuff by the name of Davis, something Davis.  
"Sorry Hermione-" Cedric was cut off yet again.  
"Bring Black" Davis' voice barked out and then stormed away back in the direction he came in.  
"Now I'm really sorry" Cedric muttered more to himself than to Hermione or Alex. They both heard him though.  
"Well better get a move on" Skylar suggested, smiling reassuringly as she turned back to Kyle.   
"What's happening?" Hermione whispered to Alex as Cedric strode ahead and led the way to the Hufflepuff common room.  
"I don't know, must be something big if it needs all of us" Alex whispered back seeing Hermione shiver. "Don't worry, it's nothing that won't be okay in the end" Alex reassured her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. As Cedric hissed the password to the portrait of the old woman and the badger, Hermione caught a glimpse of all the people waiting in the room. She shook again only this time more noticeably.

"Alex, Cedric as you both being prefects we had a favor to ask of you" Dumbledore started, looking towards Sirius and nodded slightly.  
"More Death Eaters have found their way into the school and are in hiding in places we are not yet aware of…" Sirius said, not wanting to see the beautiful face of his daughter fall into a terrified one.   
"NO! Why the bloody hell can't they just get over it and stay away?!" Hermione cried out.  
"They won't go away until they get what they want. And there's no chance in hell that they're going to get it, so we need for all students year 3 and under to evacuate immediately" Dumbledore plowed on, ignoring Hermione's outburst.  
"NO! Dad, I'm not going anywhere! I can't just-" Hermione was cut off.  
"Hermione will do as your headmaster says" Sirius growled.  
"But Dad you know-" She tried again.   
"Hermione it's you they want! They want to take you!" Sirius cried trying to make her see sense. Hermione remained silent and stumbled backwards.  
"Why- why do they want me?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering from shock and frozen with fear.  
"That we don't know" Remus provided, seeing Sirius was in no state to answer.  
"What do want us to do?" Cedric asked, indicating to himself and Alex.  
"I need to you to get as many students as you can back to Grimald Place" Dumbledore answered.  
"Just 3rd years and younger?" Alex clarified.  
"Yes" Dumbledore replied.

"Okay come on Hermione" Cedric said, his face hard. He had known this was happening, but he didn't know when. Sirius had told him before he and Hermione left for breakfast, while Hermione went and ran into Tonks. That's the only reason Tonks is even there.  
"How can you just do this?" Hermione asked with an incredulous look.  
"I've known about this since this morning" Cedric said, and tried to grab her hand and pull her away.   
"You, you knew?" She asked her voice breaking.  
"Yes now come on" He tried reaching for her again only to have her step away from him.  
"How could you not tell me?" Hermione asked, her eyes filling with anger.  
"I didn't think it would matter" Cedric grumbled, taking a step and trying to grab a hold of her.   
"NOT MATTER?! ARE YOU A LITTLE WONKY IN THE HEAD?! DO YOU NOT KNOW ME AT ALL?! DO YOU EVEN CARE AT ALL?!" Hermione shouted, jumping back from his as though his touch would burn her.  
"Hermione" Sirius's voice grumbled.  
"WHAT?!" She snapped, whipping around to glare at her father.  
"You need to leave immediately, we don't know when they'll come out" Sirius said, trying not to let his daughter see his fear.  
"Well Alex maybe you can get her to come! I'm going to go round up the kids" Cedric growled as he stormed out of the room.  
"Hermione I know what he did was stupid, wrong and just plain idiotic but for everyone's safety we really need to go now" Alex tried and Hermione looked up at him.   
"You're right, it's not just about me here" Hermione said as she started for the door only to be weak in the knees from fear and exhaustion from her anger.  
"Come on" Alex muttered as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other was holding her hand. For some reason Sirius felt better that Hermione was walking with Alex in stead of Cedric. Maybe it was just because Cedric had hurt his little girl.  
"Come on, we need to start planning" Sirius said as the portrait swung shut.

"All students in year 3 or younger must report to their dormitories at once, Hufflepuff students go to the Gryffindor Common Room" McGonagall voice chirped briskly over magical speakers.  
"Well, looks like it's time to round up the cadets" Alex sighed as he and Hermione stopped on the staircase.  
"Can I come?" Hermione asked, eyes staring at the floor.  
"Yeah, I guess that's cool. Oh and if you're worried about Ced, don't. He'll realize he was just being stupid and it will all be cool after he apologizes" Alex told her, making her look up at him, he was at least a foot taller than her, he was the same height as Cedric.  
"I don't think so this time; I mean lately we both seem to be doing more wrong than we are right to each other" Hermione mumbled, her eyes getting glassy around the rims.  
"That's how some of the best relationships ever started out, but you know how they worked out?" Alex asked bending over so he could look in her eyes. She didn't answer just shook her head.  
"They worked out 'cause the people realized they cared about each other too much to let silly little things get in the way" Alex answered making Hermione look at his eyes, as if she was scanning him to see if he was lying.  
"You're right I guess" Hermione muttered.  
"I know I am and don't you forget it" Alex chuckled and led Hermione towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.  
"Hey Alex, why don't you get the Ravenclaw's and I'll get the Slytherins?" Hermione suggested.  
"Are you sure…" Alex trailed off.  
"Yeah I have some friends in there anyways" Hermione muttered as she ran off towards the dungeons.

Hermione stood at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, trying to guess the password. Finally she gave up and tried knocking on it. It didn't take too long for someone to hear and realize she was out there.   
"Hey Black, what're you doing down here?" Hermione's friend Blaise Zabini opened the portrait.  
"I'm here to collect all students from 3rd year on down" Hermione answered as she hugged Blaise.  
"Okay, why?" He asked stepping aside to let her get through.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Pansy asked disgust clear in her voice.  
"Shut it Parkinson!" Blaise barked making Pansy shut her mouth immediately.

"You all need to listen to me, please may I have your attention?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of the Slytherins.

"Yo people shut it and listen!" Blaise shouted, the common room instantly quieting.

"Thanks, okay it has been discovered that Death Eaters have found their way into the school and are in hiding. We all need to be evacuated ASAP" Hermione found herself struggling to keep her voice even.

"What if we don't wanna go?!" A snooty voice chirped.

"It is mandatory that all students in year 3 or below must leave the school. It is direct orders from Professor Dumbledore himself" Hermione said to the whole common room.

"People, this is bigger than us! We have to leave, if it comes straight from Dumbledore himself then, it must be serious" Blaise said, coming to stand beside Hermione, his left leg slightly in front of her as if he were blocking her from something. It seemed that after Blaise said this it changed a lot of minds.

"Let's go" was muttered and soon every person except

Pansy stood outside in the dungeon hallway.

"Parkinson, you coming?" Hermione growled.

"I don't know" Pansy muttered, seeming torn between her hate for Hermione and her own safety.

"Pansy, forget about me and worry about yourself. If the only reason you're thinking about not coming is because of me then it isn't worth it!" Hermione argued trying to persuade Pansy into coming.

"But why do I have to go?" Pansy asked seeming lost in herself.

"Because f you don't then you'll get hurt if not worse" Hermione said, her eyes softening.

"Why are they even here" Pansy seemed to be clinging onto the hope of not leaving even though she felt herself floating towards the portrait hole.

"Because they're after me" Hermione whispered, her eyes hardening again as she looked back up towards Pansy.

"Well then let's go, wouldn't want to put the princess in danger" Pansy fretted sarcastically. "Oh, just because I'm helping you know with whatever you need, doesn't mean we're friends" Pansy added as an after thought, her pug-face squashed into a smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Hermione smirked back and walked back out into the dungeon with Pansy in tow.


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Sick of This

Chapter 13: I'm Sick of This

**Chapter 13: I'm Sick of This!**

As Hermione led all the Slytherins up to the Gryffindor common room, it was deathly quiet. Hermione's face and eyes were hard as she spotted Cedric and Alex hissing at each other in the corner as Professor McGonagall crooned on about something or another.

"Whatever it is, it can wait guys" Hermione hissed as she walked over to the arguing boys.

"Maybe, maybe not" Cedric shrugged.

"Okay then, what I'm trying to do is tell you both to shut up" Hermione smiled as she walked over and sat down on Ginny.

"Now as you all know there has been a break in and Hogwarts is no longer safe for any of you. You must evacuate to the train station and be immediately transported back to Grimald Place. Thank you and please follow Mr. Diggory and Mr. Scott with respect" with that McGonagall left the room, and for once there was no immediate chatter all around. It was completely silent.

"Alright 1st through 3rd years, please follow me" Cedric's strong voice proclaimed over the large crowds.

"Come on Gin" Hermione whispered as she pulled Ginny up and out after them. Everyone soon followed after this.

"Now, please everyone remain calm for the ride. Everything will be okay" Alex tried soothing them as he counted them as they boarded the train. Cedric stood on the other side checking names off a list. As Hermione boarded the train with the youngest Weasley's and Harry and Draco following, she didn't pay any mind to Cedric or Alex, just walked on in between Harry and Draco who both had their arms around her.

"Hermione listen-" Cedric started, trying to get her attention.

"No" She whispered simply and walked on, ignoring him from then on until they reached King's Cross Station.

"Everybody follow me please" Alex said quietly to the group huddled in front of him. Once Alex had reached Grimald place, he stopped suddenly.

"Alex man, what's wrong?" Cedric asked, peering into the distance where Alex's eyes were focused keenly.

"Nothing, just be careful alright" He answered loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Well come on then" Cedric shouted, his eyes shooting worried glances at his best mate.

"Hermione, we need to talk" Cedric whispered coming up behind her.

"Yeah I suppose we do" She whispered back. They had no idea why they were whispering.

"Well, lately it just seems like I mean to be hurting a lot more than I'm making you happy, and I wanted to know where you stand in all this" Cedric started.

"Well I agree. But am I doing something to make you mad at me? Every time something big happens at school, you seem to get mad and push me away. Do you want me to go away?" Hermione asked her voice strong.

"No I want you to stay by my side! I just- I don't know. I hear about all the others guys and what they say about you. It makes me mad! I can't help but be jealous when you walk into a room and everyone's eyes are on you! I can't help but think you deserve much better than me. So I think this should be the end" He stated clearly.

"Okay, just so I'm clear you're ending this relationship because you think _you're _not good enough for _me_?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes" Cedric whispered.

"Shouldn't that be my choice?!" Hermione asked, her voice rising.

"Not when you won't see clearly" Cedric shushed.

"It's up to me for what I see clearly!" Hermione snapped.

"A breakup doesn't have to go both ways… It's over" Cedric said in a cold voice and walked away, leaving Hermione there with tears running down her face. Soon Ginny and Elise walked over.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Elise asked worry sketched onto her features.

"He- he- he dumped me!" Hermione stuttered.

"Cedric?" Ginny mouthed to Elise, she nodded in response.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Where is who?" Harry asked as he and Draco and Ron walked up.

"Cedric" Elise hissed viciously.

"What happened?" Draco asked, just noticing the tears rolling from Hermione's eyes.

"He broke up with me" Hermione whispered, the weight of her words crushing her.

"That son of-"

"Harry!" Elise gasped cutting him from saying something that he really shouldn't be saying.

"Well he is" He defended himself, taking Hermione into his arms.

"Well fellas, if you'll excuse me" Ginny muttered and with that she flounced away in the direction that Cedric did minutes ago.

"You're a right foul git, did you know that?!" Ginny snapped as she walked right up and pushed Cedric from where he and Alex stood, instructing a group not to be scared.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't 'what' me! You damn well 'what'!" Ginny snapped chewing him up and spitting him out, then repeating that action.

"That doesn't concern you" He muttered, waving away the group of first years.

"When you decided to be an ass, and break up with my sister, or well whatever you want to call her, that's when you involved me in this! Wanna know why? Because she thinks that every _person, _if that still refers to you, has a little bit of good in them so she would never have the nerve to say any of this to you. So I do it for her" Ginny explained as she took another step towards Cedric.

"From day 1, I didn't trust you with her. I never said anything to her because you made her happy, for the time being. Now you messed it all up so…" With that being said Ginny grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down to her height and punched him square in the jaw. Him, being so much bigger and stronger than her barely stumbled half a step but it made her message crystal clear.

"Are we clear _Ceddy-kins_?" Ginny asked sarcasm dripping from her every word. Cedric was either too shocked by her words or her action to say anything so he nodded. "Good" Ginny smiled simply and flounced away back to her best friend and girl she loved as the sister she never had.

"What the hell just happened?" Cedric asked, standing up and looking to Alex.

"Well, you just dumped the one girl you've actually ever liked and then her best friend came over and yelled at you, then she punched you in the jaw and now we're having this conversation." Alex explained.

"Oh, so that really happened?" Cedric asked, begging for clarification of his foggy head. Everything seemed to be in a haze. Nothing was really there anymore. He looked to Alex with big doe eyes.

"What have I done?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the corner that he left Hermione in.

"You messed everything up" Alex stated and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alex, help me. I think I might-"

"CEDRIC! COME HERE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HERMIONE!" a voice screamed as a first year from Ravenclaw stormed up to him, leading him to the corner where Hermione lay on the ground. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he laid eyes on his 'ex-girlfriend'. He sprinted towards her with Alex following right behind him; both worried about the little witch.

"What happened?" Alex asked as Cedric knelt and put her head in his lap.

"We don't know, one second she was crying on me and then she just pulled away and _something _flashed in her eyes and she was down" Elise whispered, snuggling in closer to Harry's side.

"What do you mean _something flashed in her eyes_?" Cedric panted, his eyes never leaving the face of Hermione.

"I don't know it was like a bright green flash then she fell to the floor" Elise said, her voice on the verge of hysterical.

"Oh no, Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Cedric called as he got out his wand.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Alex asked as Cedric hoisted Hermione up into his arms and started for the stairs. Cedric either didn't hear him of didn't want to answer so he just charged up the stairs and ran into Hermione's room and shut the door just as Alex slipped in.

"Alex, go Floo to Hogwarts and tell them something's wrong" Cedric muttered running a hand through his sandy hair.

"We're not allowed; now think Elise said that a green light flashed in her eyes. What spell produces a green light" Alex thought out loud.

"Well… It's not a spell at all! Remember what Professor McGonagall said that a green light is produced in the victim's eyes when a curse is placed on them! What the hell was the name of that curse?" Cedric asked as he sat beside the unconscious Hermione.

"Oh that's right! The curse is called…um… damn it! What the hell is it called…?" They're silence was broken by Hermione screaming.

"We need someone else go Floo into the Hufflepuff common room and tell them it's an emergency. They'll understand!" Cedric said shooing Alex out the door. In a matter of 10 minutes Alex was back with Sirius, James and Lily nipping at his heels.

"What happened?" Lily asked taking over the situation.

"I wasn't there but Elise said that her eyes flashed with a green light then she just fell to the floor" Cedric said in a hurry as he stepped back letting Lily sit beside the writhing Hermione.

"How long has it been since she started screaming?" Lily asked taking out her wand.

"It's been about 20 minutes or so" Cedric muttered.

"Well it's a curse that was put on her. She should be alright in a few hours. We have to leave now but please one of you stay with her and if she isn't okay by 10:30 Floo back" Lily ordered as she did a few intricate wand movements and walked back out the door. Sirius passed one last worried glance in the direction of his daughter then hurried out after his friends.

"You stay, she'd prefer you to be here over me" Cedric muttered as he made to leave.

"No. She'd want you to be here" Alex commanded as he pushed Cedric back onto the bed and walked out leaving not time for arguments.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I was such an arse to you. How can you ever forgive me" Cedric asked grabbing her hand gingerly as she cried out in pain.

"It isn't your fault" she managed to rasp out, though it was muted to a point where it was nearly inaudible.

"Don't worry Hermione, save your voice. It'll get better" Cedric whispered.

"It feels like my veins are flowing with fire" She rasped again, only this time her voice broke and she started coughing up blood.

"Oh god" Cedric whispered as he lifted her head into his lap hoping it would help as she spluttered out blood.

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" Cedric questioned, panicked. She managed to nod her head once briskly as she spluttered and gasped.

"Okay, don't try to answer me but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. You're right. And if you'll have me I want you back. I didn't want to end things between us but I thought it was best. I forgot that you had a choice too. I'm so sorry" Cedric whispered, his eyes drifting towards the blankets that were holding them.

"It's okay" She whispered weaker than before as she took his hand and brought it to her lips lifelessly. Cedric shivered as he felt her icy blue lips ghost over his wrist.

"Stay right here I need to go get something from Alex" Cedric whispered as he moved Hermione.

"No" She shook her head and grabbed his hand dragging it closer to her body. "I'll come" she insisted in her wheezing voice and stood just to fall back and cough more blood.

"Come on then we need to get you help" Cedric muttered to himself as he lifted her up easily into his arms and carried her down the stars at a graceful run.

"Alex, get me the Floo powder" Cedric commanded as he ran into the room holding Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked panic-stricken as he saw Hermione with blood dripping off her face.

"It's not getting any better. Now get me the damn Floo powder!" Cedric ordered in a stronger voice as he sidestepped over to the fireplace. Alex came back with the powder.

"Here, and don't worry it'll all be okay" Alex said in a hushed voice as he held back Harry and Draco as they charged forward.

"Hermione!"

"What's wrong?!" Draco and Harry both asked panic-stricken.

"Boys they have to leave, Hermione will be alright" Alex explained bluntly as he pushed them both back with relative ease.

"Hermione, please answer me" Harry called, wincing when Hermione just responded by coughing and shivering as more blood left her body.

"Harry please" Elise whispered as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he fell to the ground.

"Come one Draco" Ginny whispered shakily enveloping her arms around him. By then Hermione and Cedric had both disappeared behind the green flames.

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked in a dangerous tone.

"She was put under a curse" Alex answered.

"What? Why was she spitting up blood?" Ron asked again only more panicked than before.

"I don't know, but she'll be fine they're at Hogwarts now and she'll get the treatment she needs" Alex tried to calm them all down because by now they had the entire house's attention on them.

"She'll be fine" Alex assured them and dismissed them by walking away.

When Cedric and Hermione came out of the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room there was only one person in there.

"Cedric? What the hell are you doing back here?" James asked as he watched them appear in front of him.

"Something's not right" Cedric panted, indicating to Hermione as she shook and gasped for air.

"Oh God, give her to me" James commanded as he took Hermione and sped off into the boys dormitories.

"Now, go get me lots and lots of blankets, hurry!" James ordered as he ripped the duvet from the bed next to him and wrapped Hermione up tightly as he lifted her into his lap so her head was on his shoulder/chest area. As Cedric sprinted back into the room with an arm load of blankets, he realized that this wasn't going to be okay in the end. He saw that James was worried to a point where he was wheezing heavily with anxiety. It was like he was seeing for the first time. He realized for the first time how worried he was about Hermione. For the first time he realized how deep his feelings ran for her. He realized for the first time that he actually loved the little witch who was suffering with her life.

"Here" He uttered as he handed the blankets to James.

"Okay now I need you to go get Professor Snape immediately" James ordered as wrapped more of the blankets around Hermione and silently started to rock her back and fourth.

"Should I get Sirius?" Cedric asked as he made to sprint to the dungeons.

"No, Sirius can't know now go, Snape will be in his office" James answered hurriedly and dismissed Cedric into a run.

"Please Hermione, don't let this be what I think it is" James whispered as he continued rocking her back and fourth.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! PROFESSOR!" Cedric shouted as he burst into Snape's office.

"What is it Diggory?!" Snape snapped, angry with his student for being in there without permission.

"Something's happened and Mr. Potter told me to come get you for help" Cedric panted.

"I'm busy, tell _Mr. Potter _to figure it out him-"

"It's Hermione sir" Cedric gasped.

"What happened?" He asked his attitude flipping around completely when he heard it was about Hermione.

"I haven't the faintest idea, she needs help!" Cedric cried, surprised when Snape took off out of the dungeons at a shocking pace. They seemed to have arrived at the Hufflepuff boys' dorms in record timing, Cedric's amazement melting as he saw the appearance of Hermione.

"Potter, what's wrong with the dear girl?" Snape asked pulling out a shrunken bag filled with potions as he re-sized it.

"There's been a curse placed on her. Lily thought she fixed it but I'm afraid it only made it worse. Severus it's _dark magic_" James stressed, his eyes wide and watery.

"I see. I only know of one curse that gets worse when it is fixed with magic. It's old, ancient magic. There's no none curse for it. It's called _Aeternus Calamitosus_, there's nothing we can do I'm afraid, it will only end when the curse is disabled or the girl is dead" Snape answered his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Severus there has to be something! Hermione can't die! Oh God" James cried, gently tightening his hold on Hermione.

"I'll see what I can find in the library. Maybe there's a potion" Snape said as he glided off to find something that might help.

"Is he serious Mr. Potter?" Cedric asked timidly. James looked up shocked, actually forgetting that the young boy was still in there.

"I'm afraid so Cedric. Please let me tell everyone, do not breathe a word" James whispered gently ordering him not to say a word. "Now, you may go" James dismissed him.

"No sir, I don't think I can" Cedric whispered.

"What? Why not? I understand that you like her and care about her but-"

"Sir, I think I love her!" Cedric blurted out, blushing like mad at his forwardness.

"What do you mean _you think_?" James asked unsurprised about his outburst.

"I'm not sure what these feelings are sir. I feel like my heart's going to explode when she's beside me. I feel like dying when she's hurt. I can't focus on anything besides her when she touches me. I feel like my heart dies when we aren't near each other, sir does that mean love?" Cedric explained all this slackening James' jaw.

"Cedric I believe that's the only word that can mean that many things" James gave a watery chuckle, until his eyes drifted down to Hermione.

"Sir, is there anything we can do to help her?" Cedric asked just before Lily stormed in.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was something else! Oh god Hermione!" Lily wailed as she sprinted over to where James held Hermione.

"Lily it's not your fault. I thought the same thing" James soothed, still clutching the shivering, shaking Hermione to him.

"Oh god James, she's so cold" Lily gasped.

"I know but there's nothing we can do" James muttered.

"Potter! POTTER! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Snape cried as he ran back into the room carrying an old book that looked older than dirt.

"What's it say Severus?" Lily asked, tearing the book from his grasp.

"It says that if we can find something that can resemble a darker magic and figure out some way to use it on her, within the first 24 hours of the casting the curse will break instantly" Snape read over Lily's shoulder.

"Well that's helpful. Come on Severus, let's see if there are any things that we can research to be _darker _than the curse" Lily suggested as she noticed the intense stare both her husband and Cedric were involved in. She then grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him out after her.

"James! Where is she?" Sirius asked distraughtly as he ran into the room, narrowly avoiding crashing into Cedric.

"Right here, Sirius I'm so sorry" James sighed as he handed Hermione over to her father.

"Is there anyway we can fix her?" Sirius whispered.

"Lily and Severus are working on that. I'll go help them. Cedric are you going to come?" James asked, his eyes knowing.

"I don't think I will just yet" Cedric whispered, knowing his voice would crack. As he heard the door close gently he suddenly felt like an intruder on the moment as he watched Sirius cry over Hermione.

"Cedric? Is this better or worse than she was before?" Sirius' gruff voice asked.

"I'm not sure sir. She seems that same as she was" Cedric whispered.

"Come here" Sirius demanded, beckoning Cedric closer to him and Hermione.

"Sir?" Cedric asked as he sat beside Hermione.

"How are doing? I know it may seem like I don't care for you, but if my Hermione cares this much about maybe I should make an effort. Are you okay? You seem a little too shaken" Sirius asked.

"I don't know sir. I can't stand the fact that there's nothing I can do to help. I feel completely horrible" Cedric answered honestly.

"How deep do your feelings run for 'Mione?" Sirius asked his voice breaking on her name.

"Please don't be angry sir but I- I love her" Cedric stuttered, making his words sound all jumbled.

"Damn, that's exactly what I was afraid of. So how long have you felt like this?" Sirius asked positioning Hermione so that was laying on Cedric instead of him. He was surprised how well she fit against his body.

"Haven't a clue sir but I appreciate the fact that you don't hate me more now" Cedric whispered.

"I know" as Sirius uttered those last words the door burst open with a loud crash.

A/N: Sorry for not updating been really busy lately…


	14. Chapter 14 Gotta Let This Happen

Chapter 14: I Just Gotta Let You Walk Away

**Chapter 14: I Just Gotta Let You Walk Away**

A/N: There's a poll up for this story and I need your input! So go vote! Also so sorry it took so long there was a virus that was in my computer so it wouldn't save like anything!! I tried writing this like 10 different times and it never stayed!! Grr…well anyways it's fixed for now so I'm back! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!! Remember reviews and votes get quicker updates! Now on with the story!

**CEDRICPOV:**

It had seemed like forever, but in all actuality it was only a matter of minutes. I had Hermione in my arms and Sirius was watching. I felt like I was dying as she moaned in agony. I loved her. I knew it and I understood it. I wanted to think that this wasn't the last chance we would have to be together, but from the way she looked it wasn't likely. Sirius seemed to have realized this too, due to the fact that he was as pale as ever and shook a little.

"This is the end isn't it?" I asked, the strength in my voice startling me.

"I want to hope against all odds that it isn't but, I'm afraid, it is" Sirius answered regretfully.

"No" Hermione moaned, voice thick with pain. "I won't let this be the end" she whispered.

"Hermione, baby" Sirius cried, launching himself up the second her voice was heard.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked, her eyes cracking open the slightest bit.

"Yes baby girl, I'm here" Sirius whispered his voice shaking as he embraced her. Just then the door creaked open and in ran James.

"We found something! It's not dark enough fro her to be cured but it will make her immensely better!" James cried holding up a rigid knife, embedded with a massive amount of Emeralds.

"What do you have to do with it?" Sirius asked worried by the fact that it was a knife.

"We have to transfer the essence of the knife into the part of her body that the actual cure was cast upon. It won't have any chance of hurting her more if it doesn't work. I promise" James explained quickly, studying Sirius's face for any trace of an emotion.

"Okay how do we do it?" Sirius asked after about a total amount of 3 seconds.

"We need Hermione to remain silent and still. If she moves a fraction of a millimeter the whole thing will be thrown off. We only have one chance at this, do you understand Hermione?" James asked the now conscious Hermione.

"Yes" Hermione whispered. She felt horrible for doing this to everyone, she knew what they were risking to halt their progress in getting out the Deatheaters. I could tell she felt unease about something. I had a feeling that it wasn't about the ritual.

"Hermione it's okay, it'll only be a few minutes at most" I soothed. She smiled at me the best she could and nodded weakly.

"Well let's get started" James muttered and the ritual began.

All I could say as it came to an end was that it was the scariest thing in my life. I can't even imagine trying and describing the feelings rushing through me as she sho0ok from the emotions running through her. I was so confused by the whole exchange. I can't describe it and it hurts to even think about it. Soon Hermione fell asleep, fitfully jumping in and around on my chest. Sirius and James left as soon as they figured out it worked. Sirius smiled at me and closed the door behind him. He quickly peaked his head back in and whispered a muffled suggestion.

"Why young Cedric, I believe that you should hold off on telling Hermione how you feel. It may be a little overwhelming as of late. Goodnight!" He chirped and walked out, re-closing the door.

"Okay hold off on telling her…I can do that" I sighed and let my head loll back and hit the pillow, my hair clinging to the coolness and slowly I drifted off to sleep, content with my angel in my arms.

**HERMIONEPOV:**

I still hurt like hell. I move my arm a fraction of an inch and my head pounds in my ears. I'm dying, I know I am. I'll live and suffer through this long enough to see my Cedric smile, laugh, kiss me, jump around like the goof that he is. I'll hang on to everything I have, for as long as I can. I know I'm dying but you know what, death will just have to wait. I'm not ready to let go yet. I see Cedric drift into a sleep with a content smile on his face as his dreams overtake him. I can't help but smile through the pain as his arms tighten over me, like towers protecting me from the big bad outside world, that's never nice and harsh and cold to everyone. I know for as long as I stay on this earth he'll be right there beside me. I think I love him…That was as far as my thought process got as I drifted further into his arms as I fell into the deepest sleep I'd ever had. The last thing that ran through my head was: _Cedric_.

I awoke the next morning bright and early to the sun shining brightly in my face. It hurt. It felt like the sunlight was slowly roasting me and burning me to the bone, and yet…The icy arms of my Cedric seemed to keep me cool enough to survive. I will stay strong and clutch onto my life and fight for it till the very end. Cedric moves, I moved with him. Well frankly I didn't have a choice, he was holding me to his chest so that my left leg was entwined with his and my head laid on his chest. He suddenly groaned and clutched me tighter. It hurt too much but I didn't want him to wake by me moving. He shook and cried out with a strangled yelp. I jumped by the loudness that attacked my ears. I was beyond worried now.

"Hermione" He whispered, heartbreak evident in his voice. Oh no! He must be having a nightmare.

"Cedric. Cedric, honey, baby, Cedric. Wake up I'm right here" I whispered and shook him slightly. His hazel/gray eyes popped open and immediate he flipped so I was now lying painfully beside him. He had tears shining in his eyes, but shook his head as if to clear it. He must've not known that I was here with him.

"Cedric? It's all okay" I said soothingly and he jumped and his watery eyes flashed to me.

"Hermione" He croaked and his voice snapped and broke.

"It's all gonna be okay. I'm here, I'm fine" I soothed and pulled him into me. I rocked him gently back and fourth ignoring my pain to soothe his. I'd die to protect him. He'll always go before me in my book. I love him.

**CEDRICPOV:**

Listen to me. Blubbering like an idiot on my girlfriend's shoulder. I'm not good enough for her. I'm no where near enough. I can't even be strong for her in her time of need. I try to tell her, but all that comes out is whimpers and cries. I know that everyone else is downstairs and can probably hear everything but I can't control it.

"I'm sorry" I stutter through this massive mess people call _me_. Immediately she stiffens and breathes heavily.

"For what?" She breathed out. Her body was yet to relax.

"For everything" I answer, completely expecting when she dropped me and jumped away off the tiny bed, leaving me face down on the mattress.

"You haven't done anything" She answered, her voice sweet and not accusing me.

"Yes I have and I'm sorry" I answered.

"Why?" her one small question asked so many things. Like: Why did I break up with her? Why am I crying? What's wrong with me? Well I decided to go with my most recent mess-up.

"I'm not good enough. I never have been and never will be. You deserve so much more than me and anything I could every give you! I'll never deserve you or anything remotely close" I answered, studying the golden sheets underneath me.

"You everything for me and more! You deserve so much more than me and I love you for it!" She exclaimed and then turned bright red. She loves me! _She loves me!! _

**HERMIONEPOV: **

I understand everything he thinks because that's what I thought everyday when I wake up and think about him. And crap! I totally told him I loved him! CRAP!!

"Thank you Hermione. I feel like that too. You're everything I live for. You're everything I dream about. You're my everything" he whispers and he turns a bright red color.

"Cedric. Come on. Let's not deal with all this now. I'm rather tired still" I say and climb back into his welcoming arms.

"Thank you" He whispers and my eyes slide shut. _I love you too._ My mind says and shuts itself off.

When I woke up it was sunset and the sky was a soft orange color. In a matter of minutes it would be my favorite time of day. Twilight. It was when the sky filled it self with soft undertones of blue and purple, clashing beautifully with the sunset minutes previous.

"Baby? Are you up?" My Cedric asks, his voice mingling with the whispers of the trees outside.

"Yes" I answered softly, getting out of his bed and wandering to his window. It was slightly cold and immediately I missed his arms. I didn't have to worry for long as he wrapped me in his embrace.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as Twilight set out over the sky.

"Yes" I answered marveling at the simple beauty before me.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's my favorite time of day" He whispered.

"Mine too" I whispered back and tear my eyes away from the window and takes his hand leading him back to the bed. Almost silently, I called on Hogwarts' newest house elf who, I had become great friends with. He appeared within seconds.

"Yes Miss Black?" He asks, his bright eyes shining with excitement.

"Can you bring me and Cedric some food, please?" I ask and he nodded and disappeared. Man I loved that little guy!

**CEDRICPOV:**

I loved standing in front of the sunset with her. She seemed to glow as the bright watercolors lit her ivory features. She looked stunning and I can't help but wish to spend every night for the rest of my life like this. Just lying with her, watching her sleep, watching her dream. Her beauty never fails to amaze me. She's just perfectly perfect. I can't help but think that I'm imagining all this. Then when her bright golden eyes look into mine, I know that this all real, she's really with me and everything's just wonderful. My musings are cut off as Dobby arrives with our mounds of food that I know we'll never be able to eat.

"Here you are Missus Black, Mr. Diggory" He answered and left leaving the food behind.

"Well shall we?" Hermione asked, looking into my eyes. I can't fight off the goofy smile that made it's way to my face and nodded. Everything's just wonderful. As we sat down to eat, the door burst open and in strode Sirius in a panic. He breathed two simple words, but they held so much emotion and pain I knew immediately.

"They're here" was all that had to be said about the situation.


	15. Chapter 15 It's Beginning to Get to Me

Chapter 15: It's Beginning to Get to Me

**Chapter 15: It's Beginning to Get to Me**

**(Based off the song by Snow Patrol)**

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm taking so long! I'm running out of ideas! Please send me some!! Also I need about 3 or 4 more voters in my poll! I need to know whether Cedric should die or not!!**

**CEDRICPOV:**

Those were all the words that needed to be said in order to send my mind into a void. I didn't know what to do. All I was sure about was that the one person I loved more than anything was in fear and pain about 3 inches away from me. This pure love we have between us can be taken away in a second and I'm petrified that, that will happen. After this is over I need to be able to feel this again.

_**I wanted something  
That's purer than water  
Like we were**_

"Cedric? What's going to happen?" Her small voice asked me, still holding all its pain as it did last night.

"We're going to get out of here Hermione" I answered the best I could. As I looked back to the door I noticed that Lily was standing there.

"Hermione, Cedric. I need to get you out of here. Come now!" She called out before she stepped away, turning into the arms of her husband. I looked away feeling that I was invading on their private moment. Hermione stood and took my hand pulling me off the tiny bed. As she started to walk away towards her aunt I stopped her.

"What is it Ced?" Her face looked confused as she talked. I didn't breathe a word but pulled her to me and kissed her softly. As I pulled away my eyes locked with hers, an understanding crossing between us she nodded and proceeded to lead me.

**HERMIONEPOV:**

As I followed Aunt Lily down the cold hallways of the castle I saw the panic go on around me. It appeared that we were being led through the middle of a raging battle. I saw people I knew, people I loved, people I would _miss_, along with people that should be dead. People dressed in darkness, cloaked by evil. I saw people that could barely be classified as that. I saw flashing lights of anger and hate, people falling never to rise again. At that second everything became _real._

_**It's not there now  
Ineloquence and anger  
Are all we have**_

There were no do-overs. There were no second chances. There was no hope, no love, only hate. Anger shown through with every move, pain seared through everything. Bricks flew apart, walls collapsed, damage was done. Smoke filled my lungs as I breathed in painfully. I was chilled to the bone and stumbling from my numbness. The pants that cased my legs seemed to bind me to the floor. I shivered as I stepped over a body. That person who's life is now over had a family, had feelings, had a _life_, now that's all ended. The room became colder every step I took, it felt as though I could see my breath in the icy air.

_**Like Saturn's rings  
An icy loop around me  
Too hard to hold**_

**CEDRICPOV: **

This is too horrible for me to even comprehend. I look around and all I see is pain and hurting. I see Hermione falter in her steps as a man falls before our feet, I see her look away as pain leaves its mark on her face. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me, hoping to ease her worries and erase her pain. I see her face fall as more spells and curses fly around us. I squeezed her hand lightly letting her know I was still there. I see Lily halt and I follow her gaze. I see James fighting a few feet away. All this is happening because people are fighting for things that shouldn't matter! They attack on a whim, a simple dislike for something, something they don't understand and yet they're willing to invade people's lives and kill for it!

_**Lash out first  
At all the things we don't like  
Or understand**_

I don't get it. There's so much pain and confusion and there's no reason for it! I hurt and I know for a fact that this is all killing Hermione slowly. Set aside the fact that she was already dying to begin with this must be like hell. Everyone she knows and loves fighting for their lives. At first I tried to block out all this and just focus on what I knew was right. Now it's getting harder and harder to do. It's beginning to get to me. This may be last time I ever get to see my angel. I think about all the things I never knew about her, about all the things I may never know about her. For all I know I could actually know more about the stars and the seas than I do about her. I shiver but I'm not sure from what. I reach out to her but every time I seem to get closer she manages to slip farther away.

_**And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed**_

I just realized that we were standing here waiting as Lily long ago went to fight with her husband. I was so wrapped up in myself that I barely recognized what was going on around me. I could hear her voice faintly in the distance hollering my name. Suddenly I snapped into it and stepped so that I was blacking Hermione from any harm.

"We have to get out of here!" I hollered over the ruckus of the ongoing battle raging around us. This wasn't going to stop. These poor people were going to keep fighting till the very end, whether it be from the ending of the battle or their lives, they will stop at nothing.

_**Are you beginning to get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
Is doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about**_

**HERMIONEPOV:**

All I could hear was silence apart from Cedric's sweet voice floating into my ears. Everything around me froze for only a minute but that was enough. I blocked out the world that blasted with life around me and him. Right now this was only us; only us that mattered, only us that were heard. Only him that my eyes were on, he had me. He finished the plan about getting us out of here safe and sound and suddenly his eyes were glassy, he looked somewhere over my head and his eyes unfocused.

"Let's go now" He growled, and before I could register what was going on he swept me up into his arms and marched away briskly. My head was cradled against his strong chest so I could not see what he was so spooked by. I watched his head look back quickly and then I saw him panic for about 2 seconds before he cleared his face so that it was void of any emotion when he looked down to me. He smiled but it came out more of a grimace. He pulled me closer so that I was snug against him and unable to move, even crane my neck at what we were running from. He son broke into a hair-splitting run that was amazingly smooth. I knew it had to be bad if he wasn't even trying to inform about what was going on. As we turned a corner I caught a glimpse of the black robes that were chasing after us, leading them all was none other than my deranged uncle Lucius Malfoy.

"Ced? Cedric? I thought he was in Azkaban" I stumbled over my own words.

"Shhh, I thought he was too" was all he said as he continued to sprint through the corridors of the castle.

_**The answer phone  
The lonely sound of your voice  
Frozen in time**_

**CEDRICPOV:**

We reached the entrance hall where all hell had broken loose. I was scared out of my wits but I would never tell Hermione that. I needed to be strong, for her and for me. I seemed lost. My thoughts were cloudy and nothing seemed clear. My vision was like looking through wax paper, everything was distorted but I knew that was long as I had her in my arms I would be fine. She was my compass, my guiding light, everything that I needed to guide me through. She was my everything and the very thought of losing her made me want to break down and cry.

_**I only need  
The compass that you gave me  
To guide me on**_

Suddenly she let out a yelp of pain and I knew what happened, I sprinted over to the grand entrance and kicked the door open with my foot, just large enough to get both of us through and didn't stopping running until I reached the Quidditch stadium. I knew that it was Hermione's favorite place in the whole world. She told me once after the first Quidditch game that we play against each other. We were both sitting on separate sides of the bleachers, me on the Hufflepuff, her on the Gryffindor. That's when she got up and went over to sit beside me. The first words she ever said to me, excluding the little tripping incident, were: _"Hey Diggory, can't believe you caught the snitch."_ She said it in the most impolite tone I'd ever heard but that's mainly what drew me in, I hated it when people treated my like I was some type of god. Her cry of agony broke me out of my thoughts roughly. I sat down gently, placing her lightly on my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in the most soothing voice I could. I was calmer now, knowing we would be safe out here; there was no way that the Order would let the fight reign outside.

"Hurts" she grunted, I knew that she was not in the clear yet but I never thought that it could get this bad again.

"What can I do?" I asked hoping that I could soothe her pain if only slightly.

"Talk to me" she whispered.

"What makes you the happiest in the world?" I asked, hoping that I could know more about her after this. It kills me that I might never have the chance to really know her.

"You" she answered, I could tell that she was being honest just by the pure look in her eyes as she looked at me. She shook from the icy air that surrounded us. I took my robe off and let it drape over us. I pulled out my wand and cast the strongest warming spell I could but I wasn't sure how long it would last us. I continued with my questioning until I noticed that her eyes were drooping closer and closer to being shut.

"Go to sleep" I whispered softly, eating away at her consciousness.

"What 'bout you" She mumbled.

"I'll be here when you wake up, now sleep" I whispered soothing her worries as she drifted into a light sleep. I laid back with her on my chest and almost completely on top of me so she wouldn't hit the cold ground. I just laid there on my back watching the stars as the moon slowly lit up the sky. I thought about my feelings for Hermione, then I drifted into harder subjects of how much I don't know about her, how much I need her, how much this "war" was affecting me, well everyone really.

_**And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed**_

All these people fighting for what they all believe is right. All these people dying for the wrong reasons. These people attacking on a whim, killing just for the sake of it. It's doing nothing to help anyone! Everyone fighting deep into the nights with aching joints, tiring themselves to the point of exhaustion. I don't know what this fight's about.

_**Are you beginning to get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
Is doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about**_

Hermione jumped awake with beads of sweat lining her forehead. I knew something bad was wrong. She was whimpering, making signs that showed her pain.

"Ced-ric, something is-n't right" She broke her words for gasps of pain. I knew then that this wasn't just the repercussions, something was definitely wrong this time.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna get help" I thought of the only thing I could, I took out my wand and summoned my broom. I caught it easily holding her tiny frame in one arm and my broom tucked under the other I mounted it and put her on in front of me so I ad control over both her and the broom at the same time. I knew she was just trying to be strong but I was going to be her strength so she could have this time to show me how she really felt.

_**  
It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
Cos I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack  
**_

I knew I probably should have flown her straight to St. Mungo's but that would cause an explanation and then I would have to spill the secret battle then it would put the whole wizarding world into panic…that would be bad. I sped through the starry sky and in minutes we were landing out side the protection walls surrounding number 12 Grimald Place. I picked up Hermione with one arm, the other casting the counter that only I knew since I set the walls up. I ran through them, haphazardly setting them back into place as I tore into the living room where I saw Alex sitting in a chair staring into the fire. He jumped as he saw me enter.

"Man what's wrong?" He asked his voice troubled and panicked.

"I'm not sure there's hell letting itself loose at Hogwarts and I had to get her away! We were laying out on the Quidditch field and she was asleep when she jumped awake and was in pain!" I explained in a rush. I know I was probably scaring him but I didn't care. Through all this confusion and everything she was the only thing that made sense.

"I found a spell in this old book that makes the pain of anything ease" He suggested trying to help. Before I could register what happened I was shaking and my knees felt wobbly. I handed Hermione over to him as I collapsed under the weight of myself. I fell to the floor with a thud and was unconscious the last this I registered was Alex sighing: "Shit!" and Hermione mumbling: "No Cedric".

_**I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense**_

_**We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under it's weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost**_

**A/N: Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long but I've been really busy and needed to find some inspiration! Please give me feedback and reviews make me update faster! Great now I'm bribing you! LOL well anyways please visit my profile and vote in my poll about whether or not Cedric should live or die in the Triizard Tournament when I get to it. I really don't want him to die so speak up fellow Ceddy lovers! **_**  
**_


	16. Chapter 16 Sunset with an Angel

****

Chapter 16: Sunset with an Angel

A/N: Based off of the song Sunsets and Car Crashes, it is NOT a song chapter it is just based off of the song. I love the song and it reminded me of the couple so I will give you the lyrics at the end so you can judge for yourself! I'm really sorry I'm so slow but please stay with me! I really love this story and I've decided to update AT LEAST once a week so review and let me know what you want to see happen and what you think!

HERMIONEPOV:

The last thing I saw was Cedric collapse to the ground from the weight of himself. I could only must to mutter: "No Cedric" before my eyes went black behind my eyelids and pain took over completely. I could hear Alex mutter things to himself as he ran and placed me down with something soft underneath me. I could hear as soft footsteps entered the room and as a voice filled my ears.

"Hermione" it whispered, this voice was not my Cedric's. This voice was scared and unsure.

"Hermione" they whispered again just louder. I groaned trying to show them that I was there and could hear.

"Who's this?" I asked as a smooth hand enveloped mine.

"It's Alex, Hermione" the silky voice answered. My eyes shot open.

"Where's Cedric?!" I cried, the fat tears beginning to roll down my pale cheeks.

"He's downstairs, I woke him up and he needed some time so he decided to go for a walk. He's just fine Hermione" Alex explained to me.

"He needed some time? Away from me?" I asked, my voice shaking from the emotions I tried to hold back.

"No Hermione! He just needs to take a step back and look at everything again. This has nothing to do with being away from you! He just needs time to realize some things" Alex explained to me as more tears broke loose.

"Shh, it's okay" he soothed as he pulled me towards him so that I was crying into him. Suddenly it hit me. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could, ignoring the screaming of my lungs and body. I followed my senses of where I could feel him.

****

CEDRICPOV:

I could feel her pain and sorrow as she and all that she was enveloped me. I thought about her smile, her laugh, her face, her voice, her eyes, her kiss. Suddenly my thoughts turned to the recent events; her tears, her cries, her faltering sobs, her pain, her misery. It all flashed before my eyes, like some sick movie I couldn't stop. It burned me form the inside out as I relived all the pain she felt. I fell back against the frozen grass looking up to the skies as their dam broke and the very tears of heaven flooded down over me. I opened my mouth welcoming the ice-like liquid to fill my mouth, fighting the red, swollen, bloody pipe that was my throat.

"Careful, you might drown, Diggory" a small voice called from behind me. I jumped up and jerked around, only to find the very reason for my existence standing there looking as beautiful as ever with the light from the moon shining down on her wet golden curls.

"What seems to have you locked in a trance?" She asked, her voice alight with her unexpressed laughter.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked walking towards her.

"Much, it still hurts but it's fine" she answered. "How 'bout yourself?" She asked me in return.

"Me? Well my head is a complete mess and all my thoughts are jumbled together and I can barely remember to breathe. But other than that I'm good" I answered, trying to see rhyme or reason with anything.

"Come on, I know someplace that can help you; I go there all the time when something's bothering me" she whispered as she came forward and took my hand leading me away.

"Hermione you should go back inside, you're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here"

"Take a walk on the wild side Diggory" was all she replied.

"I'm with you aren't I?" I chuckled.

"Hey! I resent that!" she scolded at me, looking back at me with a huge smile brightly lighting her features. I walked closer to her, wrapping my arms around her as we walked along the beautiful forests as the rain poured around us. I found it soothing just knowing she was alright and by my side again.

****

HERMIONEPOV:

I decided to let him be the only one to know about my secret place. I had been going there since I was 5 or so. It was only a little further into the trees, I honestly hoped with all my heart that it helped him. I can understand that feeling where everything is disoriented and you can't tell right from wrong, upside down from right side up, let alone distinguish between what you want and what's really best.

"This place has helped me through many hard times, I hope it can do the same for you" I whispered, marveling at the beauty displayed before my eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered at me and I could tell from the sound of his voice that he held more than one meaning for that.

"You're welcome" I whispered, knowing he would understand that, that covered anything and everything he ever thanked me for.

"How did you find this place?" he asked looking over at me as I walked towards the shimmering pond.

"It's actually a funny story. Me, Harry and Draco were all playing tag and the boys decided to trick me so that I wouldn't know who was it anymore so I ran as fast as I could and kinda…fell into this place. You see that hill over there?" I indicated towards a large hill that led down here. I felt him nod so I continued.

"Well I was running and tripped down that so I did flips and summersaults all the way down until I rolled to a stop right in front of this place" I explained to him.

"Ha, I can only imagine you and your graceful self rolling down a hill" he chuckled, his sarcasm dripping humorously.

"Oh shove off" I smirked and pushed him.

"So what hard times did this get you through?" he asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well when I was 5 I fell off my broom and broke my arm, so after I got home from St. Mungo's I ran away and came here after Daddy said I couldn't ride my broom anymore.

"Oh and how long did your whole missing in action thing last?" he asked, his bright eyes looking over into mine.

"All of 15 minutes, it took dad 10 to realize I wasn't in my room" I laughed hoping to hear his join mine. Sadly it didn't; it was then that I knew something big was up.

"Any other times I should know about?" he asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Did you know that I never wanted to go to Hogwarts?" I asked him. He just turned and stared at me doe-eyed.

"No, why didn't you want to go?" he asked.

"I was afraid" I answered simply. Before he could interrupt I cut him off. "After I found m letter in the mail everyone was happy and celebrating but I couldn't take it so I ran out here and stayed until Harry and Draco came to bring me back inside because they were worried" I explained to him.

"Oh" was all he said before he got a starry look in his eye and stared off into space; apparently in deep thought.

"I'll just leave you to your thoughts then" I sighed, taking this as a dismissal. I made it all the way up to the hill before two strong arms caught me and pulled me towards them.

"Please don't leave me" he whispered.

"No I have to let you think tings through and you can't do that with me by your side. I said I'd never leave unless I thought it would be what's best; and this is what's best for you" I said trying to keep everything in check, when I looked into his heartbroken eyes I almost cried for him right then and there. He looked so pitiful with his sad eyes and the rain pouring over and into him.

"Why don't you get it?! **_YOU are what's best for ME!_**" he cried brokenly as he collapsed in the muddy ground. Instantly I fell to the ground beside him and took him into my arms so his head was resting on my chest. Nothing in my mind except soothing his pain.

****

CEDRICPOV:

I completely fell apart in my angel's arms. I promised to watch over he and protect her from anything and everything; no matter the cost but here she was probably almost dying in front of me, trying to make me feel better.

"Hermione" I croaked desperately trying to clutch onto myself.

"Just let go Ced, I've got you now. It's all alright. I promise you" she whispered, her sweet voice tickling my ears, almost teasing me.

"Please I need you"

"You've got me" was all she said and sealed it away with a kiss.

"I can't calm myself" I sobbed into her, her body trembling with mine.

"Do you want me to sing to you? That always helps me" she suggested.

"Yes" I whimpered. Anything to make this all stop now!

****

(A/N: I'm going to have Hermione sing Sunsets and Car crashes to Cedric okay?? Good)

"_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes_

As we sparkling and twirling in the twilight

And after 3 long years, I think that we both need this

So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss" she sang softly into my ears, looking into my eyes with a smile and kissing me softly just as she finished.

"_And in case you, and in case you,_

And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day

And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away" she sand slightly louder than before, I hadn't noticed but I was calming down just by the dolce tones of her voice. And the rain reflecting off her porcelain skin gave me a mesmerizing sight as she bared her soul to me to calm me.

"_I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head_

Let the rain fill my mouth and in a couple of hours I'll be dead

But all the while my lips are whistling our tune

But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon" she sang referring to how she found me trying to drown myself from the rain. My heartbeat was soon slowed with the rhythm that she proposed.

"_And in case you, and in case you_

And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day

And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away" she looked at me with loving eyes, shining with tears.

"_And in case you were wondering_

You are like a hurricane to me

__

Your violence is beautiful and your center sweet

Now tell me this do you know how we'd meet?" her brown eyes hardening as she referred to the way I resorted to violence when defending her but I never went cold on the inside. She was the only person who knew that I hated to have power over other people; being Quidditch captain nearly killed .

"_And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me_" she finished and hugged me tighter to her. She didn't need to say everything I meant to her, she shows me in everything she does. If there was only a way that I could show her that _SHE'S **MY** **everything**_!

"Thank you" I whispered into her lips as I closed the distance between us.

"I-I love you" I whispered before I could stop myself.

"I feel something for you too Ced, but I'm not sure what it is" she whispered and I felt my heart stop beating.

"'Mione, it's okay. You have all the time in the world to figure out how you feel. And when the time comes that you realize what you need, I'll accept it whether it includes me or not" I soothed her as I kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you" she whispered, taking my hand in hers and pulling(well trying) me up off the ground. I just pulled her to my side and walked with her under my arm.

****

HERMIONEPOV:

I feel bad about what I said. I don't know what love feels like! I feel SOMETHING very strongly for him but I don't know whether that's my heart or my head talking. My feelings or my franctic emotions as they scatter with fear.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice whispered in my ear as we walked slowly together soaking wet.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"About what?" he asked, his angelice features twisting and scrunching in confusion.

"You say you love me and I can't say anything but 'I feel something' back! You should be mad at me! You put your heart out on the line and tell me how you feel and I just completely ignore that and cause more pain and confusion!" I ranted, mad at myself.

"I'm not going to get mad at you over something that you have no control over!" he exclaimed grabbing me and turning me to look at him.

"But I-"

"No. you told me the truth about how you felt and I'm glad! I would much rather have this and know where we actually stand, rather than have you lie to me about something as big as this! You are not in the wrong here. We're just two people trying to figure out how we feel about each other" he explained to me.

"Thanks, for everything you've done lately" I whispered before hugging him once more and started walking away with my gaurdian angel watching over me behind me.

****

Lyrics:

I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes

As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight

So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss

And in case you, and in case you

And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me

All kinds of beautiful as you end my day

And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away

I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes rininging in my head

Let the rain fill my mouth and in a couple of hours I'll be dead

But all the while my lips are whistling our tune

But the beauty lies in how you'll revive me soon

And in case you, and in case you,

And in case you were wondering, you are like an sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day

And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away

And in case you were wondering

You are like a hurricane to me

You're violence is beautiful and your center sweet

Tell me do you know how we'd meet?

And in case you were wondering you are everything to me

A/N: as per usual please tell me what you think and so please, please stay with me! I'm needing ideas so tell me what you want!!

Love, Taylor


	17. Chapter 17 MUST READ! PLEASE!

****

A/N: Not a CHAPTER!!

Sorry about this but,

If I don't get at least 5 reviews

telling me to continue this story

I will stop writing it.

I apologize for any inconvenience but

I will write what people want

If they wish this to continue

Then review and

Tell me!!

Sorry,

Much Love,

Taylor


	18. Chapter 17 Never Alone

**Chapter 17: Never Alone**

**A/N: I got enough reviews the last time so now I am convinced that people still care about this story. **

**HERMIONEPOV:**

When we walked into the house we found Alex freaking out.

"God! Why does everyone seem to run away from me?!" he shouted as he hugged both of us.

"Um, Alex, mate, buddy ol' pal! Why are you hugging me?" Cedric asked as he patted Alex's back awkwardly.

"Oh, right…ah to hell with it!" he cried as he hugged us again. I let a laugh escape my lips at his enthusiasm.

"Well as fin as this all as been, I'm going to go check on all the people here. Unless you _prefects_ want to do it yourselves" I said, putting an emphasis on the word prefect.

"No go ahead, they probably respect you more than they respect us" Cedric chuckled.

"Okay, don't do anything stupid…either of you" I said pointedly, narrowing my eyes jokingly.

"Yes ma'am!" they both saluted playfully. I nodded, pleased and walked up the stairs only to trip and fall backwards on the second one.

"Damn!" I hissed through my teeth and felt two arms wrap around me and heard laughter.

"You alright 'Mione?" Cedric chuckled.

"Oh shove off the both of you!" I cried softly and proceeded up the stairs.

"What it was funny!" he called after me.

"Yeah I just bet it was!" I called back turning a corner. I wasn't really mad, I was just playing it along to make them feel bad. I would stop pretending to be mad after…maybe.

"Harry? Ron? Draco?" I asked as I pushed open the door that they all usually stayed in.

"'Mione?" Harry's groggy voice asked from the closest bed. I looked over and saw a mop of blonde hair in the bed to the left and a fiery red mop in the farthest left.

"Just making sure you're all okay, just go back to sleep" I whispered. He smiled and nodded, rolling over and snoring. Almost as snugly as he did before I him woke up.

"Hermione! Thank god your alright! That cute blonde guy wouldn't let us see you!" Ginny cried as she flung herself at me. It hurt so much to catch her but I did, holding back my grimace.

"He was just doing what Cedric told him" I informed her looking around the rest of the room.

"Oh-ho-ho! Cedric told him to keep me from my sister! Oh when I get a piece of him!" Ginny muttered as she tore out of the room and down the stairs, nearly fast enough to catch the Snitch without a broom!

"GINNY!" I cried as I ran after her.

"Oy, just because the boy has a great head of golden wavy hair, the perfectly muscled, sculpted body and a movie star face doesn't mena he can take away my best friend!" she cried along the way. I had to laugh as she tripped down the last few stairs, landing with a thud on her butt.

"Are- you-okay?" I stuttered through my laughter.

"Oh laugh it up!" she muttered.

"Way to make an entrance there Gin!" I laughed.

"Oh very funny!" she mocked. I just stood there laughing. That was until she got up and had more of an anger than she did before. Uh-oh, Ced's in trouble.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK GREAT AND HERMIONE LOOKS GREAT AND YOU TWO LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KEEP HER FROM HER FAMILY!" Ginny hollered as she ran at my boyfriend.

"Whoa! Ginny!" he cried as she pushed him. Wait did she say that we looked perfect together? Oh my, she did!

"AW GIN!" I cried as I ran at her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Um can someone tell me what's going on? Hermione are you crying?" he asked as he turned to me.

"She said we looked perfect together!" I cried again and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh-k" he said with a questioning look.

"Well, I think I'm done, hope you all have a nice night" Ginny sighed as she walked away.

Me and Cedric lied down on the couch with me being cradled in his arms.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked once Alex was snoring softly in a chair placed in front of the stairs. That was the best we could come up with, that way if anyone tried to get out…it's not very smart because me alone has already thought of at least 10 ways that they could get out anyways but the guys think I might have an advantage because I've lived in the place since I was born. I think not!

"You asleep?" Ced asked from above me. "Nope, you?" I responded.

"Hermione" he said to remind me that he asked me in the first place.

"Oh…right" I giggled. His laughter joined mine and it was like a choir

"I really do love you" he sighed.

"I know, why do you keep telling me that? To make me feel guilty?" I teased.

"No, I just have to assure myself" he laughed.

"I am appalled Diggory!" I said with my jaw hanging wide open.

"I'm just kidding 'Mione" he laughed, his fingers brushing along my jaw as he closed it. I shivered involuntarily. He just chuckled and leaned toward me.

"Why do I affect you so much?" he whispered leaning closer, placing his lips so they hovered over my ear. I was now breathing heavier and he was kissing the side of my face. I gasped softly and turned my head to face him, gently pressing my lips to his.

We jumped apart upon hearing a loud coughing sound. I looked up and saw Alex smirking.

"Well as much as I'd _hate _to break this love fest up, but we got some company" he said pointing to the window, where indeed, practically the hole Order walking towards the house.

"Ruddy no warning" I muttered as I jumped up and hurtled around the chair and up the stairs launching myself into my room and covering over with the blankets so that daddy wouldn't yell at me. I heard my door open and a weight shift onto my bed. I peeled open my surprisingly tired eyes and saw the frowning face of my uncle James. I let surprise grace my features as I found him instead of daddy.

"Uncle James what's wrong?" I asked him bolt right up in my bed in a matter of seconds, as I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hermione, something terrible happened. He, he's, he-" he broke off as sobs broke through. I felt my eyes sting and burn as tears filled them.

"He isn't, he couldn't! he promised he would be alright! Daddy!" I wailed as I peiced together everything. My father had died. I sobbed harder and harder as I felt my stomach knot and my fists clench the bedspread. I pounded my fists as hard as I could on James' chest as he held me. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. It was all fake, my dad was going to walk through that door any second and say: "Surprise! Nothing can kill me!" he didn't. I cried for over 3 hours and he never showed. He left me in this bloody cold world while he watched from above! Why? Why'd he leave? Why'd he be so selfish and leave me alone?! Why?!

"Why?!" I cried. Every heartbeat was a painful current inside of me. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _It was killing me slowly, torturing me to the point of insanity.

People came and people left. I still hadn't moved. I sat on my bed, tears pouring, insides churning hurtfully. I just let my tears and pain run it's never-ending course through my body. I was just a host to bigger and worse things. It had been three days since the word halted around me. Breaking my seemingly damaged body. I saw the door open and in walk the only reason I clutched onto life anymore. Cedric came in cautiously and just stood there.

"How much am I supposed to take!? How much longer am I supposed to wait for you to let me back in?" he asked, his warm voice, harsh and cold.

"Oh sorry! How much are _you supposed to take_?! What the hell about me!? When am I supposed to take the final blow? Quite frankly I don't give a damn about you at the moment! I'm more concerned about my sanity and how my life's been shot straight to hell!" I roared, jumping up and shoving him as hard as I could.

"Hermione-"

"Shut it! Now go" I said, returning to my indifferent manor and walking back over to my bed.

"Don't please-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I cried as loud as I could making every occupant of the house come running. There was only my family(Draco, Ron, Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George)

Fred and George were the first ones up here, Fred walked to my side and wrapped me in his arms, me letting him. George glanced my way with a grimace and yanked the fighting Cedric out of the room. I heard them screaming and yelling until a door slammed and one of them left. The rest of my family walked in and crowded around me.

"Glad you all enjoyed the show!" I hissed, they were all frowning and had deep circles under their bloodshot eyes. I could only imagine how I looked, I rose shakily and walked over to my small mirror that was shattered from my temper yesterday. I looked through the shards and shocked myself speechless. I looked horrible. My eyes were a deep black color with red shadowing it and deep black circled underneath them, my face was pale and my lips had dried blood on them from my habit of biting them to an extreme. I looked deathly ill. I collapsed, no tears running but just because my fragile legs couldn't hold me anymore. This was sick! I was disgusting! Daddy wouldn't have wanted it this way. I rose, walked to my closet grabbed a towel and headed for the door.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry's gently voice called me back, making me remember that they were still here.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice was incredibly hoarse and it came out as a whisper but that was okay.

"Not to be rude but, what are you doing?" he asked, his green eyes confused.

"Daddy wouldn't have wanted it this way" was all I responded with and walked out of the room and down the hall. Now more than ever I felt alone but as I sighed I felt a warmth spread from within me and I suddenly knew I could never be alone. Daddy was living on inside me. Every action I portrayed, he followed along. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the steaming water, letting myself get lost in the warmth that it offered, relishing in the feeling of relief that washed over me. I felt all my pain and aggression melt away along with the filth as I scrubbed at my body. _You did the right thing, I'm proud._ Daddy's voice told me in my head. I just knew it was real because I would never try to imitate his voice, just to ease my pain.

I stepped out ready to face the world, with all it's pain, anger, hate and love. I walked back into my room where everyone was present except Cedric. Damn, I'd have to fix that. I went into my closet and came out five minutes later, dressed in dark jeans and a loose baby blue "Wiotch" shirt. I flashed them all a smile and walked out my door to find my newly discovered…dare I say it…love. I walked shakily but steadily through my house and out into my yard. I paused briefly to try and feel him like we always could. It was really weird but very helpful. **(A/N: Have you guys ever been so close to someone so you could like feel them, even when they're like 2000000000 miles away? It's weird…lol)** I ran down to my special place I showed him yesterday. I just _knew_ he would be there. I walked down the hill slowly, seeing his golden hair waving around on his flushed face. He didn't seem to notice me…or so I thought.

"Come to yell at me some more?" he asked making me flinch, as he kept his eyes on the pond, glistening in the sunset.

"Cedric" I mumbled, knotting my nimble fingers in his golden locks. He turned his lovely hazel eyes to look at me. A cold imprint still sunk in his features. It was all an act, inside his eyes gave him away. The endless pools of the green and butterscotch mix shown through with his pain. My dark eyes softened as I sat beside him.

"You smell wonderful" he mused, turning his eyes away from me.

"I should. I just took a shower" I mumbled. His head shot to mine and I could see hope in his features.

"Why? I thought you broke and no one could fix you? Your dad isn't here so there's no need to live anymore.

"Ced, is that the impression you got. That he was the only reason I lived? Well it isn't true. You made me realize that you were the entire reason for my being. You made me stop and think about what life meant to me now. I was in pain and as usual you were the light that drew me out of it. You have no clue what you mean to me do you?" I explained to him, bringing my pale head to rest on his flushed cheek.

"Hermione, when you told me to get away from you…it killed me. Not your words because they were meaningless, you didn't mean them, but it killed me because this angel god blessed me with was in pain and I couldn't help her. My love, my angel, my everything, was hurting and I couldn't make it go away" he opened up to me completely, like putty in my hands, free for me to mold. Well he wasn't putty and he was perfect as the lump of soft clay that he was. Okay weird analogy but you get the point.

"I had a stunning epiphany while I was in the shower. It was about you and me" I started after a few minutes. I knew I was off the hook after he took my cold hand in his warm one about 5 minutes ago.

"Wow didn't know I was shower-worthy!" he cried triumphantly.

"Oh shove off would you!" I said playfully smacking him.

"Okay, what was your startling epiphany love?" he asked, his liquid eyes shining brightly at me.

"That I've hopelessly fallen head over heels in love with one Cedric Diggory" I said in a rush, praying to Merlin he got it.

"You what?" he choked.

"I love you" I stated stronger.

"Whew! I thought you wanted to break it off or something! That's wonderful love! I obviously, love you too!" he cried, snatching me up in his arms and holding me to him, so that I was cradled in his lap.

"So now that you two love each other can we all go inside now? It's ruddy cold out!" Ginny's voice broke us out of our little world. We turned and saw all the occupants that were in the house standing watching. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on lovingly. James and Lily wore smiles, Remus had his wolfish grin on, Fred and George were glaring at Cedric with smiles playing at their lips, Harry, Draco and Ron all had menacing looks of happiness. Happiness was for me, menacing was for Cedric, warning him. Sadly I think he could take them easily but I know my guardian wouldn't raise a hand to them. We all headed back inside, nothing but love and content filling me as Dad's voice rattled off about how proud he was in my head.

**A/N: I know I dropped a bombshell by killing off Sirius but I felt it was a good turning point of the story. And also it leads up to a potential ending I'm thinking about. Review and tell me what you would like to see next. Please. **

**Much Love, **

**Taylor**


End file.
